Bitter Sweet Symphony
by FranbergH
Summary: Stage VII: Happy B'day Sakura! Dan hadiah dari Kakashi adalah..."Sensei mau membunuhku ya!" sebuah pelajaran bahwa kesabaran manusia itu ada batasnya Sakura! Iseng lanjutan buat ulang tahun Sakura. Ayo Sakura-fans bacalah fic ini! Heahahaha... apa sih?
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuuuuuuu………….

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi setelah my Big Sista udah dengan sukses kudepak! Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab! Bikin-bikin fic hiatus! Huh! –di death glare ma Big Sista-

Yah!

Lupain aja dah kasus ma Big Sista. Stori ini adalah sekuelnya Bitter Honey. Bagi yang blum tahu fic Bitter Honey, silakan kunjungi profil saia^^. Bitter Sweet Symphony ini adalah stori tahun pertama Sakura di SMU. Means, awal pertemuannya dengan Kakashi-sensei :D –jadi, blom baca Bitter Honey juga nggak ngaruh kok^^-

Baiklah, silakan membaca.

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi stori ini punyaku!!!

**

* * *

Bitter Sweet Symphony**

_**Sakura's PoV:**_

Pagi ini juga membosankan. Menit-menit berlalu begitu saja seperti sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak penting. Tempat ini, sangat membosankan.

Huh?

Di mana aku? Papan berwarna hitam di ujung ruangan mengembalikan pikiranku yang sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Ruangan kelas. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Si Barbie sedang mengelus rambut pirang panjang ekor kudanya sambil melirik kaca bulat kecil di tangannya sementara laki-laki berambut nanas yang duduk di sampingnya sedang…

Tidur. Hebat sekali. Si rambut merah berkaca mata di belakang si pirang sibuk menggelayuti lengan anak pucat di sampingnya. Kasihan sekali, wajahnya seperti sedang sakit. Tidak perlu bertanya, aku tahu dia sedang tersiksa. Rambut merah itu tidak pernah berhenti berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto si pirang pengacau kelas yang duduk sebangku dengan si pucat rambut ekor ayam itu. Umm… kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Uchiwa atau Uchiha, aku hanya mengingat liontin berbentuk kipas yang dipakainya.

Aneh.

Sedangkan Si Naruto duduk di bangku kedua dari depan. Dia sedang terkantuk-kantuk di samping anak berambut panjang keunguan yang sepertinya sedang sakit. Atau dia memang sedang sakit? Wajahnya merah sekali. Di belakang mereka. Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang kudengar saudara sepupu si rambut keunguan, melipat tangan di dadanya dan menendang-nendang kursi Naruto dari bawah mejanya dengan gusar. Jelas sekali dia jauh lebih bosan dariku atau malah dia sedang emosi. Entahlah.

Euh!

Ada apa dengan alis tebal itu. Menggelikan. Selalu saja setiap kali aku mengabsen seisi kelas, kenapa aku selalu menemukannya sedang mengamatiku dan…

Iiih….

Apa pula maksudnya mengedipkan mata sambil menunjukkan ibu jari begitu? Mengerikan! Aku jadi kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan mengabsen seisi kelas. Menyebalkan. Haaaah……..

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi dan menatap keluar jendela. Ini masih cukup pagi. Di bawah sana terlihat sekelompok anak memakai seragam olah raga putih-putih sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Di bawah terik matahari. Bagus. Setidaknya kalian punya kesempatan melepaskan energi di bawah sana dari pada harus terkurung di dalam kelas dengan guru pengganti tua membosankan plus campuran gas antara kantuk dan kebosanan ini.

Ini hari ketigaku di kelas ini. Bukan, aku bukan murid baru. Maksudku, setidaknya aku bukan satu-satunya yang baru di tempat ini, kami murid-murid tahun pertama di sekolah ini. Baru tiga hari ini kami menghadiri kelas bersama, jadi aku belum begitu mengenal murid-murid lainnya –kecuali Si Naruto yang memulai hari pertama dengan dikejar-kejar satpam sekolah karena datang terlambat lalu ketahuan memanjat pagar sekolah ditambah mendarat dengan empuk di wajah sang satpam. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kengerian yang di hadapi Naruto. Satpan sekolah yang mengejar Naruto mungkin tingginya lebih dari dua meter, badannya besar, kulitnya gelap, dan tampangnya sangar!-. Sebagian besar anak di kelas ini berasal dari SMP yang sama, jadi sebagian besar dari mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini, jadi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal seorangpun. Lalu, sebab lain kenapa hampir tidak ada yang berminat mengenalku adalah karena rambut pink-ku ini. Aku sering terlibat perkelahian sejak masih di SMP –mungkin mereka bisa melihatnya dari wajahku-, waktu SD aku selamat karena aku selalu sekelas dengan sepupuku yang tidak pernah bisa diam kalau ada yang mengolok-olok warna rambutku. Sebenarnya memang anak itu sangat gampang panas dan tentu saja dia akan sangat senang kalau ada yang memancing kekacauan duluan. Dengan begitu dia bisa berkelahi tanpa takut disalahkan, toh dia berusaha menjaga adik sepupunya. Tapi sejak SMP, dia ikut ayahnya yang bekerja di luar kota, membuatku kembali menjadi sasaran empuk. Tetapi hidup bersamanya selama tujuh tahun membuatku mempelajari ilmu mengacaunya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menikmatinya.

Aku menghela nafas dan menatap ke depan kelas sebentar kemudian menyangga daguku dan mencorat-coret kertas di hadapanku.

'Membosankan' sudah kutuliskan entah berapa kali di situ.

Aku kembali memandang keluar jendela saat melihat bayangan merah di sudut mataku. Sebuah _coupe _terbuka. Ferrari merah mengkilat memasuki halaman sekolah dengan mulus. Pengemudinya memakai pakaian rapi hitam-hitam ala mafia dilengkapi dengan kaca mata hitam, tetapi hanya satu yang aneh, rambut putih keperakan yang berdiri seperti sapu. Kurasa orang ini terlalu aneh karena memparadekan mobilnya di lingkungan sekolah. Berani sekali dia siang-siang begini menaiki mobil itu. Kap terbuka pula, memangnya tidak risih dengan semua mata yang menatap di sepanjang jalan? Siapa orang itu? Apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah ini?

"Haruno! Mana Haruno?"

Huh! Mau apa dia memanggil-manggil namaku? Ada apa dengan guru-guru ini? Selalu saja Haruno. Aku menaikkan tanganku dan menahannya sampai wanita tua itu (guru maksudku) melihatnya.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal nomor 3,"

Haaaah….

Terpaksa aku harus maju ke sana dan mengerjakannya. Hmmh.. persamaan biasa. Bukan masalah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan mata tertutup. Membosankan. Anak SD juga bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini. Setelah selesai aku menatap wanita tua berkaca mata di depan meja. Dia membungkuk untuk melihat hasil pekerjaanku kemudian menggumamkan sebuah 'pembenaran' dan dia menggumam lagi menyuruhku duduk kembali.

Wanita itu mulai mengoceh. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Membosankan. Dia akan datang lagi besok ke kelas ini. Membosankan. Dari pada harus duduk dan mendengarkannya berbicara, mungkin lebih enak kalau aku pergi jalan-jalan saja. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan melihat jarum arloji yang berputar dengan sangat lambat.

_**Normal PoV:**_

Kelas yang biasanya lumayan ramai, siang itu saaangat tenang. Semua menatap punggung pria berambut putih keperakan menuliskan sebuah nama di papan tulis. Setelah selesai menulis, pria itu berbalik menatap wajah-wajah di hadapannya. Sebagian menatapnya dengan bosan, tetapi sebagian besar menatapnya dengan wajah tertarik.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian menggantikan Shizune-sensei yang sudah mengikuti suaminya…"

"Hah?!", "Apa?!" potong murid-murid –yang kebetulan murid laki-laki- terkejut.

"Ya, dia baru saja menikah," lanjut Kakashi cepat-cepat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi murung para murid –laki-lakinya-, "Sekaligus saya akan mengajar matematika. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengenal kalian semua. Ada yang absen hari ini?" Kakashi menatap seluruh kelas dan mendengar suara mendengung.

"Ada yang absen?" ulang Kakashi.

"Haruno!" jawab murid-murid malas.

"Dia sakit?" lanjut Kakashi, bertanya pada murid berambut merah panjang yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Entahlah," jawab anak itu malas-malasan.

Kakashi menatap seisi kelas dan menghela nafas. Tidak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali, dia harus menyadarkan Si Haruno ini pentingnya pemberitahuan saat absen.

_**Sakura's PoV:**_

Hhh…….

Menyebalkan. Jadi wali kelas baru itu memanggilku karena aku melewatkan sesi perkenalannya? Siapa tadi namanya? Kenapa juga dia memintaku datang sepulang sekolah? Kenapa tidak memanggilku di tengah pelajaran 'Moral' membosankan tadi saja! Haaah! Menyebalkan! Harusnya aku bisa pergi dari sini saja.

Akhirnya aku menghela nafas gusar terakhir kali sebelum mengangkat tanganku.

"Selamat siang!" aku mengetuk pintu ruang guru yang terbuka. Tetapi, kenapa tidak ada yang menyahut? Menyebalkan. Mana sudah tidak ada orang lagi. Aku masuk untuk melihat kalau-kalau si wali kelas baru itu sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu sehingga tidak terlihat dari pintu dan atau mendengarku datang.

Menyebalkan. Buang-buang waktu saja! "Uph!"

"Ow! Maaf!"

Suara yang bagus. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat pemiliknya dan menemukan wajah seorang laki-laki sedang tersenyum bersalah. Tampan. Rambutnya putih keperakan. Ada bekas luka di mata kirinya. sekejap aku menatap kedua matanya yang tampak berbeda. Hitam keabu-abuan dan hitam legam di mata kirinya. Secara reflek aku menahan nafas menatap mata hitam legamnya. Wajahnya tampak sedang bosan tetapi senyumnya…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A…ah. Ya!" Sial! Ada apa dengan orang ini? Ada apa denganku? Aku ingin sekali menampar wajahku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak sadar selama itu meletakkan tanganku di dada laki-laki ini?! Bodooooh!!!

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya laki-laki itu setelah melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menatap langsung ke wajahnya, berbahaya sekali kalau aku sampai menatap mata hitam legamnya. Rasanya udara di sini panas sekali membuat wajahku terbakar.

"Uh, ya. Hakata…..umm…hataka…." aku benar-benar lupa dengan nama wali kelas baru itu.

"Hatake?"

"Ya. Hatake-sensei!"

"Ah, kau Haruno. Kita belum sempat saling kenal,"

"Huh?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Wali kelasmu dan juga guru matematika. Jadi, boleh tahu alasan kau absen kemarin?"

Aku menatap laki-laki di hadapanku yang sedang menatapku dengan wajah serius, tetapi kelihatan bosan dan juga tampan. Dan saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu terasa melompat di perutku. Sepertinya, ini akan menyenangkan.

* * *

Nywuhuhuhuhuhuhu……….Begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka :D

Jadi, siapakah sebenernya Kakashi itu? Kok mobilnya Ferrari? –masih untung Ferrari! Tesla lebih mantep lagi!- gimana ceritanya dia sampe ganti Mini Cooper?

Aih!

Bukan maksut aku mo bikin lanjutannya lhooo…. Itu sekedar pertanyaan yang aku juga nggak ngerti! (Lhoo??!!)

Oiya! Di sini nggak ada sharingan-sharingan an! Mata Uchiha itu hitam legam kan?! Makanya anggep aja satu matanya Kakashi itu hitam legam en sbelahnya rada abu-abu^^.

So, mind to review?!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya menyerah juga daku dengan serangan "lanjut dong ahh..." temen-temen :D. Dan gatel juga memenuhin keinginan daku bwat bikin kakasaku ^^a.

Maka dari itu, terjadilah BSS chappu II inih. Ini cuman pelampiasan aja sih, bagus kalo ada yang suka. Kalo nggak, yaaaah... maklumlah, author gi gatel pengen ngetik fic kakasaku yang kayaknya mulai menjamur.

Jaaaa, silakan membaca mina ^0^

* * *

**Bitter Sweet Symphony**

**Stage II**

"Haruno Sakura," pria itu menggumam membaca nama yang tertulis di atas kertas di hadapannya. Dia menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menghela nafas. _Bagus!_, batinnya menertawakan nasibnya yang bisa dibilang, entahlah mungkin beruntung atau sial.

Baru tiga hari Kakashi mengajar di kelas X-B dan baru kemarin dia mengenal makhluk berambut pink bermasalah itu. Kakashi hampir stres memikirkan kalau ternyata murid bandelnya itu adalah putri pemimpin yayasan pendiri sekolah. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Kakashi belum memarahi Sakura atau memberinya hukuman. Masalahnya adalah semalam gadis itu menginap di rumahnya.

"_Oh! Pekerjaan baruku," _Kakashi kembali terpuruk. Padahal menjadi guru di sekolah ini adalah incaran Kakashi karena tidak terlalu sibuk dan juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya maupun rumah Yugito, tunangannya. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu, lalu tersebar di sekolah, dijamin sekolah akan langsung memecatnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Hanya menginap kok, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"_Sungguh!"_ Kakashi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dan dia kembali menghela nafas.

"_Kenapa tugas wali kelas begini berat?"_ Kakashi menghela nafas berat untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat mendengar bel berbunyi menandakan kelas sudah dimulai. Dia akan mengajar di kelas X-B dan seorang siswi sudah dipastikan tidak akan hadir di kelas karena dia masih tidur di rumahnya tadi saat terakhir ditinggalkannya.

"_Kalau semalam aku tidak kepingin makan di luar, aku bisa mengajar dengan tenang sekarang,"_ sesal Kakashi yang mengangkat buku-bukunya dan berdiri meninggalkan mejanya untuk mengajar di kelas.

_**-------------Semalam-------------**_

Hujan gerimis turun sejak sore, membuat udara dingin menyelimuti seluruh kota. Karena udara dingin, tiba-tiba Kakashi ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat, berkuah, dan enak tentu saja. Yugito sedang pergi keluar kota dan harapan terakhir Kakashi adalah Ichiraku ramen yang terkenal enak di kota. Dan berangkatlah Kakashi menuju Ichiraku dengan bersemangat sambil membayangkan nikmatnya semangkuk ramen hangat nan lezat. Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, matanya menangkap sosok yang mengusiknya.

Sekelebat kepala berwarna pink. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Kakashi bertemu seseorang berambut pink, dan itu adalah muridnya. Jadi, satu-satunya yang melintas di kepala Kakashi saat melihatnya, dia langsung mengingat Sakura. Kakashi memperlambat laju mobilnya saat melewati jalanan menikung di pinggir pantai. Matanya mengawasi pemilik kepala pink yang tengah duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memeluk lutut.

"Haruno?" gumam Kakashi heran. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap sosok berambut pink itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. Hujan masih turun membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur tetapi tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah seragam sekolah Konoha dan potongan rambut pink itulah yang membuat Kakashi yakin.

"Apa-apaan anak itu duduk di tengah hujan malam-malam begini?" gerutu Kakashi mulai memeriksa bagian belakang bangkunya, mencari-cari payung. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, Kakashi cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk.

"Haruno? Apa-apaan kau hujan-hujanan begini?" gadis itu melongok saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sakura hanya menatap kosong Kakashi yang mulai berjongkok dan melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan, membuat sebagian tubuh Kakashi ikut basah karena tidak terlindung payungnya yang tidak cukup besar untuk dipakai berdua.

"...n..sei," Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan suara lemah, tetapi kemudian dia meletakkan dagunya di atas lututnya lagi.

"Ayo kuantar pulang!" Kakashi menawarinya, tetapi Sakura hanya diam malah menggeleng pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang terlipat. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas saat tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Sakura yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ayolah, kau bisa sakit kalau begini. Setidaknya keringkanlah badanmu...... Kupinjamkan pakaian kering," dengan berat hati Kakashi menawarkan dan perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan mengangguk pelan. Sakura mulai melepaskan pelukan di lututnya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, tetapi belum sepenuhnya berdiri, dia terhuyung karena kakinya yang mati rasa. Kakashi dengan mudah menahan Sakura dan hanya mengernyit.

"_Berapa lama dia duduk di sini?"_ batinnya saat merasakan pakaian Sakura yang basah kuyup dan tubuhnya yang begitu dingin menggigil, secara reflek Kakashi memeluk Sakura dan membantunya berjalan ke mobilnya. Sakura juga refleknya segera mencari sumber yang terasa menghidupkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa menggigil. Sama sekali tidak paham mengapa tubuh sensei-nya terasa begitu hangat dalam udara sedingin itu. Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Kakashi makin cemas menatap bibir Sakura yang membiru dan kembali mengigil. Kakashi segera melongok ke bagian belakang mobilnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Berapa lama kau duduk di sana? Kenapa kau tidak berteduh? Ini, pakai dulu!" sambil menggerutu di dalam mobil, Kakashi memberi Sakura jaket besar abu-abu yang mungkin bisa dipakai Sakura untuk selimut sekalian. Tanpa sadar Sakura menerima dan menghirup aromanya. Kepalanya langsung mengenalinya sebagai aroma Kakashi dan diapun mulai menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura kemudian hanya duduk bersandar menatap keluar lewat kaca mobil yang basah membiarkan senseinya mengomel sendiri, kemudian Kakashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya bosan mengeluh terus. Dan merekapun segera meluncur ke rumah Kakashi. Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia masih saja melamun saat Kakashi memberinya handuk.

"Mandilah! Letakkan pakaianmu di keranjang, akan kukeringkan. Setidaknya hangatkan dulu badanmu dengan air panas sebelum kau mulai mati lagi," katanya sambil mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi dan menunjukkan keranjang di luar pintu kamar mandi.

"_Untung kemarin aku barusan cuci gudang_," batin Kakashi yang lega karena kemarin dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas cuciannya yang menggunung. Kemudian Kakashi segera berbalik dan membiarkan Sakura membawa keranjang itu ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keranjang berisi pakaian basah Sakura dikeluarkan. Kakashi berniat mengambilnya dan cepat-cepat mencucinya, tetapi gerakannya berhenti saat menatap sepasang benda berwarna pink di dalam keranjang.

"_Sial! Aku lupa. Pakaian dalam"_ Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan mengangkat keranjang itu ke sebelah kamar mandi, di mana mesin cucinya yang baru sudah menunggu. Sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya Kakashi mencuci pakaian dalam perempuan. Milik Yugito yang tertinggal juga kadang diurusnya. Tetapi kali ini Kakashi merasa sedikit aneh karena benda itu milik seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat asing baginya. Dia baru bertemu dengan Sakura hari ini, tambah lagi gadis itu adalah murid di sekolah barunya.

"_Ayo! Tunjukkan ketabahanmu sebagai seorang sensei sejati Kakashi!"_ Kakashi menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat mulai menghidupkan mesin cucinya. Sambil menunggu cuciannya selesai dan mulai mengeringkan diri, Kakashi berdiri di depan lemari pakaian di kamarnya dan dengan bingung mulai membongkar isinya.

"Hmm... piama....piama...piama. Aku benar-benar tidak membawa piama lamaku," gumam Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah bawahan piama abu-abu bergaris, menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian memutuskan kalau ukurannya setidaknya masih bisa ditolerir tubuh kecil Sakura. Dan akhirnya Kakashi menarik t-shirt putih dari dalam lemarinya.

"Haruno! Aku meletakkan pakaian kering di sini," Kakashi mengumumkan dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Hmm," Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan Kakashipun meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju dapurnya untuk mulai memanaskan air, saat itu tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti pendapat pencerahan.

"Ugh! Baka!" Kakashi segera berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali membongkar lemarinya. Matanya segera mencari di tumpukan t-shirt dan menarik t-shirt berwarna hitam pertama yang dilihatnya tanpa menyadari logo Mighty Ducks* yang tercetak di depannya (FYI: Ini adalah t-shirt limited edition Mighty Ducks). Langkah gedebukan Kakashi saat menuju kamar mandi sama sekali menghalangi telinganya dari suara pintu kamar mandi yang bergeser terbuka. Di sanalah Kakashi dengan wajah panik, cemas, buru-buru dan terkejut bercampur saat menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa saja sedangkan Kakashi dengan panik mencoba memberikan t-shirt di tangannya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Maaf, aku salah ambil. Pakai ini saja," katanya membuat Sakura hanya menatap isi keranjang dengan bingung. Sakura melihat tshirt berwarna putih di dalam keranjang dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan santai Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan mengambil t-shirt hitam di tangannya sambil menggumamkan arigato pada senseinya.

"Hmm," jawab Kakashi membalas senyuman samar Sakura. Sakura segera memakai tshirtnya di balik handuknya dan Kakashi segera berbalik kembali menuju dapur sebelum tergoda menunggui Sakura berganti pakaian di hadapannya.

"Kau mau teh?" tawar Kakashi saat Sakura muncul. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir, Kakashi melirik Sakura dan baru menyadari t-shirt Mighty Ducks kesayangannya yang tampak sangat longgar juga bawahan piamanya. Belakangan Kakashi agak menyesal karena memilih t-shirt yang salah, tetapi tidak mungkin dia meminta Sakura ganti lagi. Akhirnya Sakura dengan kepala masih tertutup handuk duduk di sofa di dekat dapur. Matanya menatap tv yang tengah menyala di hadapannya, menampilkan gambar seorang wanita dengan wajah panik di tengah keramaian pasar dan seorang pria berkulit gelap yang mengikutinya di belakangnya, lalu di belakang mereka ada pria lain berambut pirang gelap yang membanting sepeda motornya dan mengejar dengan cemas.

"Ini. Hati-hati, masih panas!" Kakashi mengulurkan secangkir teh di hadapan Sakura dan dia pun duduk di sebelah Sakura, ikut menatap layar tv. Sekarang layar tv menunjukkan si pria ke-3 sedang berlari di antara rumah dengan polisi-polisi berbahasa asing mengejarnya. Kakashi melirik Sakura yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar tv walau matanya tampak seperti melamun. Kakashi berusaha bertanya alasannya hujan-hujanan atau berapa lama dia duduk di sana, atau hal-hal lain, tetapi Sakura hanya diam. Selanjutnya Kakashi memulihkan sedikit kekecewaannya dengan semangkuk ramen instan. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka hanya duduk di sofa menatap layar tv.

"Sensei...arigato," gumam Sakura dan hanya disambut suara Kakashi yang menghela nafas. Kemudian Kakashi merasakan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya dan diapun kembali menghela nafas.

"_Anak-anak jaman sekarang,"_ keluh Kakashi

"Kau harus pulang Haruno," kata Kakashi kemudian, tetapi Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tangannya malah memeluk lengan Kakashi. Benar-benar tidak mau dipulangkan. Kakashi kembali menghela nafas. Ternyata tanpa Yugito, hari-harinya menjadi begitu berat.

"Kalau kau ada masalah di rumah, kau tidak perlu sampai kabur dari rumah begini. Orang tuamu pasti cemas,"

"Aku di rumah sensei, mereka tidak perlu cemas. Lagi pula, mereka tidak di rumah," gumam Sakura membuat Kakashi mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan bosannya. Dia baru ingat sekolah yang diajarnya adalah sekolah elit. Sembilan puluh persen muridnya adalah anak-anak keluarga kaya yang sebagian besar orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan besar mereka. Kakashi mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Sakura untuk menjangkau remote tv di atas meja, tetapi gerakannya akhirnya membuatnya menyesal. Dia sepenuhnya lupa dengan posisinya. Bisa dibilang dia berhimpitan dengan Sakura yang sekarang dengan penuh kesadaran Kakashi mengingatnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak memakai apapun di balik t-shirt longgarnya dan itu membuat Kakashi menghela nafas dan menggertakkan giginya saat merasakan sesuatu di lengannya. Secara reflek dia segera berbalik menatap lengannya dan wajah Sakura menyambutnya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di sudut bibir Kakashi membuatnya pusing dalam sekejap. Kepalanya belum mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi ketika sebuah kecupan ringan kembali mendarat di bibirnya. Akhirnya dia hanya diam menerima satu dan dua kecupan yang menghangatkan wajahnya. Kakashi menutup matanya, balik mengecup bibir Sakura dan yang disadarinya, dia mulai menunduk membuat Sakura duduk bersandar di punggung sofa. Kakashi merasakan lehernya yang tergelitik dan perlahan dia membuka matanya menatap mata hijau Sakura dan perlahan bibir Sakura yang memerah menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Apa-apaan?!" Kakashi tiba-tiba berdiri dan menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menatap Sakura tidak percaya, kemudian dia menggelang dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum.

"Oyasumi, sensei!" gumam Sakura kemudian berbaring memeluk bantal sofa dan Kakashi hanya mengusapkan tangan di wajahnya dan segera berbalik. Sambil terus menggumamkan 'baka!' pada dirinya.

_***maybe to be continued?***_

* * *

*Mighty Ducks: lambang bebek tim hoki dari film Mighty Ducks-nya disney. Sangat keren! Cobalah nonton :D (promosi).

Jaa, sekian.

Ada yang bisa nebak film yang gi mreka tonton? itu adalah fil favorit daku. Daku sampe apal ma dialognya lhoo... ufuufufufu... Apalagi adegan berantem setelah kejar-kejaran itu. Kereeen .

Ahem! Eniwei, tengkiyu for riding, en berharap akan mendapat peninggalan ripyuan tentunya :D

Oiya, daku melupakan sebuah ritual. Njawab ripyu!

**evey charen: **hahahay, tengkyu. Daku paling suka neji-hina. Soalnya aku nggak pernah rela ngasihin neji buat tenten atao yang laen. HIDUP NEJI-HINA!!!! *digebukin fansnya neji-ten dsb*

**hanaruppi: **hehew...iyah. gatel nih tangan pengen bikin kakasaku. kemunculan kakashi harus keren dong. dia kan tokoh utama :D (Setuju nggak kaka-pyon fans?!)

**Min-Sunye: **owowow....stelah matinya saku? jangan ah! semasa saku idup aja. kalo setelah matinya saku, daku harus berjuang buat bikin kaka-yugi dong. Tak relaaaa...D:

**L_i_a: **yah, begitulah :D

**asaiasai: **makasih. tapi kayaknya penggunaan kata 'dan-atau' itu aku banyak nemu dah. rasanya nggak gitu rancu kok bahasanya. itu mungkin kesannya menjelaskan perkiraan, gitu dah. ya gitu lah.... mungkin. entahlah....*dideath glare*

**Uchiha Yuki-chan: **blom blom tamat kok. ini lanjutannya! daku lanjut lagi kalo ada mood.

**caca: **oww...begitukah? baati dirimu salah masuk genre nih. coba cari aja di bagian humor, trus cari aja yang jumlah katanya 500. pasti nggak ngantuk :D

**Aku kakasaku fans: **dun wori miss kakasaku fans! ini memang jatahnya kakasaku, walupun ada slight kaka-yuginya.

okai, slesai jawab ripyuan.


	3. Chapter 3

Yah....

Lanjut lagi aaah......

alasan knapa daku nggak ngganti status **complete**-nya karena fic ini nggak jelas :D. Lagian juga endingnya udah ketahuan dari fic Bitter Honey sebelumna (skalian promosi). Skali lagi eke jelasken, eke hanya memenuhi keinginan eke yang gatel bikin fic kakasaku :D. Udahlah, slamet menikmati sajah dah ^^

**

* * *

Bitter sweet**

**Stage III**

"Haaah..." Kakashi menghela nafas saat menutup pintu mobilnya. Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggangnya menatap body mulus coupe kesayangannya.

"Oh, Sylvia!" gumamnya kemudian, _"Maafkan aku belahan jiwaku, separuh nyawaku. Tetapi, kita harus berpisah. Kata yang lain, kecantikanmu terlalu menyilaukan!"_ Kakashi mengelus atap mobilnya dan menghela nafas. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat memang dia harus mengganti mobilnya karena salah satu alasannya, Yugito juga agak keberatan dengan Novitec merahnya yang terlalu ngejreng. Kakashi merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan seperti biasa, kesunyian menyambutnya. Kakashi berjalan masuk dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas di atas meja lalu diapun berjalan ke dapurnya, menuangkan segelas air untuknya.

"Huh?" Kakashi meletakkan gelasnya saat melihat sepintas sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan mesin cuci. Sesosok bertubuh ramping dengan kaus putih dan kepala terbungkus handuk. _"Sudah pulang ya?"_ senyuman terkembang di bibir Kakashi dan diapun mengendap-endap di belakang sosok itu.

"Tadaima," bisiknya sambil memeluk sosok itu dari belakang. Kakashi tersenyum puas saat merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya menegang karena terkejut. Dengan santai Kakashi mendaratkan ciuman di belakang leher 'tangkapannya' dan sebuah suara membuatnya membeku.

"Sen...sei?"

Kakashi perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya dan sosok itu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"HA... HARUNO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI? KENAPA KAU BELUM PULANG? I...ITU!" Kakashi langsung melepaskan tangannya dan melompat mundur. Sakura hanya menatapnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Sebenarnya siapa yang salah sih? Yang jadi korban di sini kan aku, kenapa jadi Sensei yang marah-marah begini?_, tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Naaa Sensei. Jangan panggil Haruno, Haruno lagi. Itu nama ayahku. Namaku Sakura,"

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Kakashi masih berusaha mengembalikan ke-cool-annya dengan mengurangi volume suara dan kadar kepanikannya, jiwanya masih shock karena dipikirnya, Sakura adalah Yugito yang datang dan sengaja tidak memberi kabar.

"Aaah, Sensei mengunci pintunya jadi aku tidak bisa keluar," Sakura mulai ngeles, dia melihat Kakashi menunjuk pakaiannya kemudian Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku hampir selalu membawa pakaian di dalam tasku. Cadangan kalau aku ingin pergi dari rumah lebih dari sehari," Sakura menjelaskan dengan santai. Kakashi hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia juga merasa sangat bodoh, karena terbiasa hidup sendiri, mengunci pintu sudah seperti reflek tubuh saja.

"Ja, iirashai sensei!" lanjut Sakura kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap mesin cuci, tidak lagi menghiraukan Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang berusaha keras tidak meledak.

"Haaah... maaf, tadi kukira kau orang lain,"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja impas dengan yang semalam," jawab Sakura enteng. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan bosan kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi Kakashi mengiringi langkahnya dengan terus mengatai dirinya sendiri "Baka! Baka!". Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Kakashi turun dan menemukan Sakura menungguinya di bawah tangga.

"Aku lapar," Sakura memasang wajah memelas lengkap dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kakashi meneriakinya, 'PULANG SANA! MEMANGNYA AKU IBUMU?!'. Tetapi karena tidak mau merusak imej cool-nya di hadapan siswi putri bos besarnya, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi?" tanya Kakashi mulai membuka kulkasnya.

"Aku hanya makan ramen," jawab Sakura sambil dengan santai duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat Kakashi sambil memperhatikan Kakashi yang mulai mengeluarkan sepotong daging dan beberapa butir kentang dari dalam kulkas. Kakashi hanya meliriknya sedikit dan dengan yakin memutuskan kalau gadis di dekatnya ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan memasak apapun (kecuali ramen instan), untung saja dia tidak mau repot-repot melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"_Dasar tuan putri!"_ gumam Kakashi mulai mengupas kentangnya. Dalam sekejap kentang-kentang sudah terkupas dan Kakashi sudah siap memotong-motongnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan diam dan mata berbinar.

"Waaah. Sensei ternyata lumayan juga," puji Sakura mau tidak mau membuat Kakashi tersenyum bangga.

"Hah! Cuma mengupas kentang, anak kecil juga bisa!" jawab Kakashi ge-er dan hanya diterima wajah cemberut Sakura. Kakashi dengan cepat menyelesaikan persiapannya dan tidak lama kemudian dia mulai menumis. Sakura hanya duduk dan mengamati Kakashi memasak hingga selesai, kemudian mereka membawanya di depan tv dan mulai makan.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Kakashi mengumumkan dan melahap sepotong kentang.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sakura tegas. Kakashi menatapnya dengan bosan. Semalam dia terus mencoba bertanya tentang masalah Sakura dan Sakura tidak mau memberitahunya sedikitpun, malah akhirnya dia dibuat menyerah dengan 'aksi' Sakura. Atau Sakura sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatnya berhenti bertanya? Kakashi mulai mendapat pencerahan.

"Sensei mau mengganti mobil?" Sakura membelokkan pembicaraan, Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura yang membuka-buka brosur yang tadi diletakkannya di meja begitu saja.

"Heee...! Coupe...coupe...coupe. Kenapa sih Sensei dengan coupe?" tanya Sakura sambil menggigit sumpitnya saat melihat brosur-brosur yang hampir seluruhnya dilipat di halaman coupe 2 kursi.

"Cuma bisa dipakai berdua, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Tapi terlalu sempit, jadi kurang leluasa,"

"Kalau kursinya dimundurkan jadi lumayan luas kok,"

"Lebih seru di kursi belakang kan?!" jawab Sakura ringan dan Kakashi hanya menatapnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Kakashi mulai berpikir aneh-aneh dengan jawaban Sakura, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"_Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang,_"

"Hoh, Mini!" seru Sakura menarik brosur bergambar Mini Cooper berwarna biru dengan dua garis putih di tengahnya. Kakashi ikut menatapnya. Bentuk mobil itu seperti mobil balap tahun 60-an. Tetapi walau terkesan klasik, bentuknya boleh juga. Tetapi...

"Bukan coupe. Lambat," tolak Kakashi saat melihat body Mini yang menyerupai Beetle.

"Hooo...Sensei tidak tahu. Mereka mengeluarkan model coupe limited edition tahun depan, lagi pula Mini juga cepat, praktis, anti macet!" Sakura mengumumkan dengan bersemangat tanpa tahu pemicu dari kata-katanya. 'Limited Edition'. Itu adalah password untuk mengambil hati Kakashi. Diam-diam Kakashi mulai mengamati brosur di tangan Sakura dengan serius membuat mereka berikutnya berada di dalam sebuah gedung showroom Mini. Kakashi benar-benar sudah mabuk dengan godaan 'Coupe Limited Edition'. Dan merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi showroom Mini terdekat (tentunya setelah Sakura mengeluh 'bosaaaaan!' dan ancaman kalau dia akan pergi entah ke mana selain rumah). Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu menemui mereka dan mengantar mereka melihat-lihat. Tetapi baru satu model Mini diperlihatkan, Sakura sudah mulai menyerbunya.

"Samui-san! Kami mau pesan satu yang kuning!" wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan mulai menyebutkan tipe-tipe Mini. Kakashi hanya berjengit mendengar kata 'kami'.

"Coupe!" jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Maaf, Hatake-san. Coupe Concept belum tersedia hingga musim gugur tahun depan, lagi pula itu..."

"Limited edition! Makanya kupesan sekarang. Hmmm...jangan kuning, aku tidak mau kelihatan seperti Bumblebee*! Hitam saja!" Kakashi dengan semangat tidak menghiraukan wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Kuning kan lucu!" protes Sakura.

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti ingin melucu!" jawab Kakashi mulai terbawa suasana. Dan akhirnya disepakatilah perjanjian pemesanan Mini Coupe atas nama Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku yang menyarankan! Aku harus ikut naik mobil Sensei! Pokoknya aku harus jadi orang pertama yang ikut mobil Sensei!" Sakura bersemangat mengumumkan saat mereka meninggalkan gedung showroom.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" gumam Kakashi tidak dihiraukan Sakura, Sakura malah dengan santai setengah berlari menghampiri penjual crepe yang dilihatnya tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi yang memanggil-manggilnya hingga akhirnya menyerah dan ikut mendatangi si penjual crepe juga.

"Coklat strawberry! Sensei? Kutraktir!" pesan Sakura kemudian menanyai senseinya.

"Haaah...! Hmmm.... Caribian Special Hot Crepe!" jawab Kakashi sambil membaca menu yang terpampang. Penjualnya hanya menatapnya sepintas dan tersenyum, Sakura ikut-ikutan membaca pesanan Kakashi di daftar menu.

"He? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena gambar caribian special kelihatan sangat biasa walaupun namanya tidak biasa.

"Cicipi saja nanti kalau sudah jadi," jawab Kakashi santai. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kedua crepe selesai dibuat dan Kakashi mulai menggigit caribian special-nya.

"Hmmm," gumam Kakashi sambil mengunyah dengan nikmat. Sakura mengunyah crepe-nya dengan wajah penasaran yang didaratkan pada crepe sensei-nya. Kakashi menatap Sakura dan tersenyum menyodorkan crepe-nya.

"Mau coba?" Kakashi menawarkan dengan wajah bijak dan senyum penuh pesonanya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya melirik Kakashi sebentar kemudian pada crepe di tangan Kakashi. Isinya tidak mencurigakan, sepertinya lumayan normal untuk ukuran crepe yang digulung dan sedikit tersembunyi karena Kakashi sudah menggigit bagian atasnya. Tetapi Sakura penasaran juga dengan apa yang sepertinya begitu enak bagi Kakashi ini. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura memegang tangan Kakashi dan menggigit crepe-nya. Sakura mengunyahnya dan...

"Huwaaah!!!" Sakura memuntahkannya dan menggigit crepe-nya sendiri dengan terburu-buru hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Hahaha! Maaf! Maaf!" Kakashi hanya menahan tawanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura yang mulai menenggak sebotol minuman yang segera disambarnya dari senseinya.

"Jahaaaaat...!!!" tangis Sakura karena rasa pedas di mulutnya, Sakura tetap mencoba menghilangkan rasa terbakar di lidahnya dengan air mineral yang mulai habis. Si penjual crepe kelihatan tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Sakura. Mau tidak mau Kakashi merasa kasihan juga. Kakashi mulai berusaha menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya tetapi, di mata Sakura, wajah senseinya masih kelihatan saaaangat senang karena berhasil mengerjainya seperti itu. Akhirnya Kakashi mulai membantu Sakura membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan dengan krim, coklat, remahan crepe dan air yang menetes di dagunya "Maaf...maaf..."

"Kakashi?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua. Kakashi dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap seorang pria berambut panjang hitam terikat.

"Itachi!" Kakashi tersenyum lebar menatap orang itu dan segera menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berpelukan singkat dan saling menepuk lengan dengan bersemangat.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke Konoha? Kau benar-benar niat hidup santai-santai ya?" Itachi dengan bersemangat memukul bahu Kakashi dengan ringan.

"Hahaha! Aku baru pindah sekitar seminggu lalu..." Kakashi berhenti menginformasikan saat melihat tatapan Itachi yang tertuju pada Sakura yang rupanya sudah mulai sembuh walaupun bibirnya sekarang jadi kelihatan memerah.

"Ini..."

"Sakura," Sakura memotong perkenalan Kakashi dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi yang menatapnya bersemangat. Setelah saling berkenalan, Sakura dengan sukses memeluk lengan Kakashi yang hanya menatapnya curiga. _Sepertinya, dia mau macam-macam lagi,_ batin Kakashi yang kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya pada Itachi. Itachi hanya menatap Sakura kemudian kembali lagi pada Kakashi. Wajah Itachi seolah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak berniat mengganggu dan Kakashi langsung mencoba memberikan informasi.

"Ah, dia..."

Zzzzzzzzzzzt...... Zzzzzzzzzzzt......

"Sorry," gumam Itachi merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar kemudian menjawabnya dengan 'ya!', 'tentu!', 'ok!', 'baiklah' dan seterusnya dan akhirnya, "Dua menit. Aku segera ke sana!" Itachi menutup teleponnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi dan menepuk lengannya lagi.

"Maaf, sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa ngobrol. Ada yang menungguku, aku harus cepat-cepat. Tapi senang sekali bisa ketemu lagi. Sampai nanti lagi ya!" dan Itachipun menyingkir setelah sekali lahi memukul bahu Kakashi. Setelah Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi dan menunjuk bibirnya.

"Sensei, apa ada yang luka. Sakit sekali," keluh Sakura memegangi bibirnya. Kakashi menatap bibir Sakura yang memerah dan perlahan memegang dagu Sakura untuk memperhatikan bibirnya baik-baik.

"Waah, sepertinya tergigit tadi," komentar Kakashi melihat luka kecil di bibir Sakura. Saat itu Itachi melirik mereka dan melihat punggung Kakashi menunduk sambil memegangi wajah Sakura.

"_Dia sudah putus dengan Yugito? Bukannya kabarnya mereka sudah tunangan?! Haah! Dasar Kakashi, bisa-bisanya dia berbuat begitu di tempat umum, bagaimana kalau ada muridnya yang melihatnya? Dia sekarang kan guru,"_

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sensitif sekali dengan yang pedas-pedas," Kakashi masih meminta maaf saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kakashi yang anehnya, Kakashi kali ini yang menyarankan agar Sakura ikut pulang dengannya agar dia bisa mengobati 'serangan' caribian special-nya Sakura.

"Itu bukan pedas lagi namanya," gumam Sakura sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral. Sakura sudah menghabiskan dua setengah botol air dan rasa terbakar di mulutnya masih juga belum reda. Mungkin istilahnya, pedasnya sudah sampai di limitnya Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah Kakashi, Kakashi terburu-buru menyerbu kulkasnya dan menumpahkan semangkuk es batu. Dia memberikannya pada Sakura yang duduk di sofa dan masih berusaha meneguk air untuk menghilangkan rasa pedasnya.

"Ini," Kakashi memberikan mangkuknya dan Sakura hanya mengambil satu butir es dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kakashi memberinya lagi kantung kecil plastik berisi es dan Sakura menempelkannya di atas bibirnya.

"Perutku sudah tidak kuat lagiiii..." keluh Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofa. Mulutnya gemeletuk dengan bunyi es yang dikunyahnya. Rasanya memang lebih baik dari pada air mineral, tetapi rasa nyamannya cuma sementara, setelah rasa dingin di mulut Sakura hilang, rasa pedas mulai muncul lagi. Dan karena Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menelan apapun, dia hanya memakan satu lagi es.

"Sensei," Sakura memanggil Kakashi yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya, menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

"Sudah hilang?"

"Tidak hilang. Cuma mati rasa. Sensei, ingatkan aku untuk membalas Sensei lain kali," gumam Sakura dengan mata terpejam. Kakashi berjengit mendengarnya. Dan tersenyum,

"Hey, hey! Dendam itu tidak baik kan?! Lagipula aku tidak tahu, aku juga sudah minta maaf,"

"Wingka waaf ewih aik agi arau weiku," gumam Sakura sambil mengunyah esnya. Kakashi hanya meng-ha? nya.

"Hnn," jawab Sakura. Kakashi terlanjur penasaran dengan kalimat tidak jelas Sakura barusan, dan dia mengangkat kantong es di bibir Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap wajah bosan Kakashi dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Sakura hanya mengeluarkan suara 'klutuk-klutuk' saat mengunyah es dan Kakashi menghela nafas. Matanya beralih dari mata Sakura ke bibirnya yang membiru. Jelas sekali mati rasa. Kakashi menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan rasa menyengat tidak mungkin dilakukan. Kalau saja dia tahu Sakura tidak bisa memakan benda selevel caribian special, dia tidak akan menawarkan crepe-nya tadi pada Sakura. Seharusnya Kakashi sadar karena semalam saat memakan ramen, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuh saus ataupun bubuk cabai. Seharusnya Kakashi sadar kalau saja dia mengingat rasa manis yang berbeda di bibir Sakura.

Akhirnya diputuskan, pertolongan terakhir yang bisa dilakukan Kakashi berdasarkan teori, lidah mampu mencicipi karena air liur. Jadi bisa dibilang, air liur juga sanggup membersihkan. Jadi tanpa bertanya lagi Kakashi menunduk dan menangkap bibir Sakura dengan miliknya. Dia menjilat bibir Sakura dan menghisapnya. Sakura hanya terbelalak dan secara reflek mengangkat tangannya menahan dada Kakashi yang mulai merapat padanya. Perlahan Sakura tidak merasakan pedas yang menusuk lagi di bibir dan mulutnya, rasa hangat menggantikannya saat Kakashi mulai berpindah mengurus lidahnya. Dan akhirnya Sakura mulai mendorong Kakashi agar melepaskannya.

"Hah...hah...sen...sensei...apa...apaan..." tanya Sakura terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Huh? Uh....maaf...teori biologi. Kupikir air ludahmu sudah terlanjur ikut pedas jadi..."

"Sensei baka! Aku kan bisa menyikat gigi saja!" meskipun Sakura tahu itu adalah pilihan terakhir karena menyikat gigi saat mulut mengalami serangan pedas hanya akan membuatnya terasa makin parah gara-gara rasa mentholnya. Kakashi hanya bengong menatap Sakura seolah Sakura baru saja memberinya pencerahan.

Tiba-tiba melodi _dance of the sugar plum fairy_ mengalun di tengah ruangan dengan ceria. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang menghilang di kamar mandi ke ponselnya. Ringtone Yugito memanggilnya, dan dia segera melupakan yang barusan terjadi.

"Hai!" sapa Kakashi segera saat menekan tombol 'angkat'.

"_Sayaaaaang! Maaf baru sempat. Aku sibuk sekali, karena perjalanan di tempat ini dengan kapal, aku jadi tidak pernah bisa dapat sinyal. Di mana sekarang?_ _Di sekolah?_" tanya Yugito bersemangat.

"Ah, tentu saja di rumah,"

"_He? Ah iya. Memangnya di sana sekarang jam berapa? Baru jam delapan pagi di sini,_"

"Wah! Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam di sini. Masih hari Jumat ya di sana. Aku bisa awet muda kalau pindah ke sana,"

"_Sama saja kan! Selisihnya juga cuma sehari kok!_"

"Tetap saja, aku jadi sehari lebih muda,"

Piiip. Piiiiiiiiiiiip.

"Ah, Yugi, batereku habis! Nanti kutelpon lagi. Bye beib!"

"_Oh, ok. Bye hun!_" Kakashi segera menekan tombol di ponselnya buru-buru saat melihat Sakura melintas dengan seragamnya dan tas di bahunya.

"Sakura! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Hey, kau marah? Maaf, aku.... ugh! Hey tunggu dulu, dengar dulu! Ugh... Semalam juga kau tiba-tiba menciumku..."

"Oh! Jadi yang tadi itu balasan?!"

"Bukan begitu. Tadi..."

Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut.

Suara telepon terputus berdengung di telinga Yugito. Yugito hanya menempelkan ponsel di telinganya dengan wajah shock. Apa-apaan yang barusan di dengarnya tadi? _Suara perempuan_. _Di rumah Kakashi. Semalam? Mencium? Balasan? Pulang?_ pikir Yugito mencoba mencerna semua yang didengarnya saat tanpa sengaja bukannya Kakashi menekan tombol tutup, tetapi loudspeaker ponselnya. Yugito mulai menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel dengan gelisah.

**maybe still continued?**

* * *

Notes:

Novitec: tipe ferrari coupe yang dipakai Kakashi, dan Kakashi memberinya nama Sylvia :D (kenapa sylvia? Entahlah, di kepala daku sylvia itu identik ma warna merah seh ^^a)

Bumblebee: salah satu anggota Autobots dalam Transformers. Versi asli Bumblebee sebenarnya bukan Camaro, tapi VW Beetle.

Caribian special hot crepe: crepe super pedas dengan isi macem-macem lah. Kabarnya, anak di bawah umur nggak boleh makan crepe ini, atao bisa kena wasir :D (sumber: Harlem Beat).

Dance of the Sugar Plum fairy: salah satu _piece_-nya Tchaikovski. Iramanya ceria en ini musik klasik pertama yang kudenger waktu aku kecil :D

Finally, alasan-alasan pentingg yang terjadi di Bitter Honey udah kukeluarin smwaaa...:D Kenapa Kakashi ngganti ferari-nya dengan mini trus ketemuannya itachi-Sakura en salah 1 (dari sekian banyak – ceritanya-) kenapa itachi nggak percaya kalo Sakura itu anak smu, muridnya Kakashi pula. En, salah satu pemicu Kakashi-Yugito sampe putus.

Yang belom kluar tinggal sasu-babe yang bisa sampe tau hubungan kakasaku. Yah, singkat cerita pada suatu malem saat sasu-babe pulang dari entahlah, dia ngeliat sylvia. Di dalemnya ada kakasaku tentunya. Begitulah...*dicekek reader yang nggak puas*

Oiya tengkiyu bwat yang udah mau capek-capek mbaca stori aneh ini (panjang pula, ini adalah chapter paaaling panjang yang pernah kubikin). Jangan protes kenapa Kakashi amat baka, melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu. Itu permintaan kepribadian saya yang laen :D

So,

tengkiyu for: **hanaruppi: **sengaja dibikin heboh kok pertemuan keduanya. Ini scene ke-3nya lebih HHot (pedes) lagi :D

tengkiyu for: **Awan Hitam: **Daku nggak mempan kalo cuman ditusuk duri landak :D. Musti pake duri Orca hahahaha...

tengkiyu for: si **Cumanumpanglewat: **kumplit atao nggaknya tergantung mood kok. Itu berlaku juga buat behind the scene yang ku status-in complete. Artinya bisa lanjut, bisa juga tamat. St. Anna, sabar yaaa....^^


	4. Chapter 4

Eh... dilajut lagi ^^

Nggak mau dikomenin panjang-panjang ah pembukaannya. Paling juga ma reader langsung dilewatin gitu aja.

Tapi sayang sekali bagi anda-anda yang sengaja melewatkan bagian pembuka ini. Karena saia berniat memberikan sebuah bonus stage. Yaitu.... TEBAK-TEBAKAAAAN!!!

Benda apa yang warnanya hitam...*digebukin rame-rame*... O..oke...silakan dilanjut aja....

Monggooo...

**

* * *

Bitter Sweet**

**Stage IV**

Malam itu kegelapan awan meluas menutupi kota. Perlahan, cahaya kuning lampu jalanan menyorot air yang mulai berjatuhan seperti jarum. Gerimis mulai menutupi kota lagi seperti tirai dan di sebuah rumah berdinding abu-abu, Kakashi berlari keluar meninggalkan pintunya terbuka.

"Sakura! Hei! Biar kuantar! Kau tidak bisa hujan-hujanan lagi!" Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura yang berjalan terburu-buru menerobos hujan.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sakura tegas sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kakashi. Kakashi mulai menghela nafas gusar.

"Kupanggilkan taksi kalau begitu. Tunggulah!" Kakashi menarik ponselnya dan bersiap memanggil, tetapi...

"Uh, Sakura.... batereku habis," Kakashi tersenyum bersalah dan Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap meneriaki senseinya sekuat tenaga tetapi akhirnya dia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depannya dengan geram seolah mencekik Kakashi.

"ERRRRRRRRRGGHHHH!!!!!"

Malam itu berakhir dengan Sakura menumpang taksi sampai ke rumahnya dan Kakashi yang membuntutinya. Dia ingin memastikan Sakura sampai ke rumah dengan selamat karena Kakashi masih tidak percaya Sakura akan pulang ke rumah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kakashi hampir setiap saat memikirkan pidato yang pas untuk diucapkan pada Sakura. Dan setelah menghabiskan semalam suntuk dan hari minggu yang cukup tidak menenangkan, paginya Kakashi siap mengajar di kelasnya dengan pidato yang sudah dihapalkannya. Tetapi, Sakura tidak hadir. Begitu juga dengan hari berikutnya. Dan hari berikutnya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Permisiii..." Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melongok mencari-cari dokter yang sedang bertugas di ruang UKS.

"_Heeh...apa belum datang? Yah, aku cuma mau numpang tidur sih,"_ Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang tampak mengundang di dekat jendela. Pagi itu ada pelajaran olah raga, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berminat membuang-buang tenaga. Dia sudah cukup berolah raga pagi ini. Saudara sepupunya datang dan dia menjemputnya di bandara pagi-pagi buta atau masih bisa dibilang tengah malam. Dia berlarian untuk melompat dan memeluk sepupu berambut merahnya. Bukankah itu sudah terhitung olah raga?! Sepanjang pagi juga Sakura ngobrol dengannya hingga sudah waktunya ke sekolah. Kejamnya, sepupunya menawarkan Sakura untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, jadi saat ini Sakura benar-benar ingin tidur untuk membalas dendam kantuknya sepanjang pagi ini.

"Permisi!" suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup hati-hati dengan cepat ditambah suara yang amat sangat akrab bagi Sakura mengejutkan Sakura dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Sakura?"

"Tch!" jawab Sakura sebal segera berbalik dan hendak menuju tempat tidur yang sedari tadi sudah menggodanya, tetapi si pengganggu berambut perak yang baru saja muncul buru-buru menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Hey!"

"Kenapa sih Sensei?!" jawab Sakura ketus sambil mengibaskan tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sakura kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menghela nafas.

"Soal kemarin maaf! Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan saling menghindar begini kan, tidak baik untukmu, begitu juga denganku," Kakashi mulai berorasi dengan semangat, akhirnya dia menemukan kesempatan untuk melafalkan hapalannya selama beberapa hari ini. Setelah mengucapkannya sebagian dari Kakashi merasa lega. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Lalu?" sambut Sakura malas-malasan.

"Yah, kita anggap saja impas. Kau yang pertama kali melakukannya kan?!"

"Impas?! Sensei menciumku dua kali! Yang di mesin cuci itu juga dihitung!"

"Ugh! Oke kalau begitu kau boleh membalasnya supaya impas!"

"Ha?!" Sakura menatap Kakashi tidak percaya. Apa barusan senseinya menawarkan diri?

"Ugh! Ayolah! Bagaimana kalau kita anggap semuanya tidak terjadi. Kita ulangi lagi dari awal!" tawar Kakashi dan masih dijawab dengan wajah cemberut Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas.

"Haaaah.... Iya! Iya! Sekarang aku mau tidur, kalau Sensei tidak ada perlu lagi aku..."

"Di mana sih orang itu?" suara dari luar UKS tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sakura dan segera membuatnya menoleh menatap pintu masuk.

"Gai-sensei!" gumam Sakura. Kemudian Sakura segera men-scan seluruh ruangan UKS dan matanya berhenti saat menatap sebuah loker yang biasa dipakai untuk menyimpan jas dokter. Tangan Sakura secara reflek mendorong Kakashi menyingkir dari hadapannya dan segera melesat menuju loker. Dalam hitungan detik Sakura sudah dengan sukses menyembunyikan diri di dalam loker sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dan baru beberapa saat kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau ruangan di dalam loker terasa sangat sempit.

"Kenapa Sensei ikutan sembunyi?!" tanya Sakura terdengar geram dan tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi membekap mulutnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong ke pintu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk diam saat dari luar loker terdengar pintu UKS terbuka.

"Haaah...di sini juga tidak ada. Ke mana orang itu?" suara Gai di luar terdengar kecewa. Sepertinya orang yang dicarinya tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Kemudian Sakura merasakan tangan Kakashi bergerak di sisi tubuhnya dan merasakan punggung tangan Kakashi menyelip diantara mereka.

"Sensei, tanganmu mau ke manaaa?" Sakura panik merasakan tangan Kakashi yang tidak juga berhenti merayap makin ke atas. Tetapi Kakashi hanya menggumamkan 'ssst..' samar yang terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Saat Sakura sudah siap menginjak kaki Kakashi keras-keras, Kakashi dengan cepat menarik sesuatu dari kantong di dadanya. Sakura melihat sepintas ponsel di tangan Kakashi sebelum Kakashi membawanya melewati bahu Sakura. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, ponsel itu bergetar. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Kakashi saat dia menghela nafas lega.

"Haaah...tidak diangkat juga. Ke mana sih orang itu?" suara Gai di luar terdengar mulai putus asa. Kemudian Gai menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau panik begitu?" bisik Kakashi menyeringai saat menunduk di sisi kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya cemberut menyadari Kakashi yang menertawakannya. Di luar masih terdengar suara Gai yang menghela nafas dan Sakura masih bisa merasakan ponsel Kakashi bergetar di belakang kepalanya. Senyuman yang masih menempel di wajah Kakashi dan matanya yang kelihatan berkilat puas membuat rasa sebal Sakura bertumpuk. Sakura kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang sejak tadi menahan tubuh Kakashi agar tidak menghimpitnya.

"Sakura... hentikan!" senyuman Sakura mengembang mendengar suara Kakashi yang berbisik terdengar bergetar walau Kakashi bermaksud mengeluarkan suara geraman.

"Apa?" balas Sakura cuek. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak kelepasan tertawa saat merasakan tubuh Kakashi berusaha keras menjauh darinya walau dalam posisi mereka, itu sama sekali tidak merubah apapun.

"Tanganmu!" jawab Kakashi masih berusaha keras menjaga suaranya agar tetap rendah. Dia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum menggigit bibirnya, jari-jari Sakura yang naik-turun membuat pola abstrak di dadanya tidak juga berhenti walau perintah Kakashi sudah sangat jelas memintanya berhenti.

"Sakura hentikan!" Kakashi masih berbisik, berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar lebih keras dari geraman rendah. Kalau saja kedua tangannya sedang tidak sibuk, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura sesukanya. Dan akhirnya Sakura berhenti juga dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya saat menatap wajah serius Kakashi yang berusaha menjauh darinya. Saat itu pintu loker tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hatake-sensei? Haruno?"

Dengan kompak Kakashi dan Sakura menatap wanita berambut coklat moccha digelung yang tampak saat pintu loker terbuka. Rupanya keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari saat wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Gai hingga Gai meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

"Kaori-san!" "Dokter!" jawab Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam loker?" tanya Kaori menatap keduanya yang masih membeku di dalam loker. Saat itu Kakashi yang lebih dulu menguasai kesadaran segera melangkah keluar dan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya meminta Kaori diam.

"Gai-sensei sudah pergi?" tanya Kakashi kemudian sambil menatap pintu dan Kaori mengangguk menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sakura keluar dari loker dan menghela nafas. Akhirnya bebas juga. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Kaori yang tampak meminta penjelasan. Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku bersembunyi dari Gai-sensei. Dia memintaku jadi lawan judo-nya di pelajaran olah raga pagi ini karena pagi ini aku sedang kosong. Dan dia..." Kakashi menerangkan dan menunjuk Sakura yang menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Aku sedang malas berkeringat. Jadi dokter, boleh aku menumpang tidur. Semalam aku menjemput kakakku di bandara dan tidak sempat tidur," Sakura memberi alasan yang dijawab dengan wajah bosan Kakashi. Kaori hanya memakai jas putihnya dan tersenyum.

"Oh, silakan. Aku jadi punya teman. Hatake-sensei juga boleh tinggal di sini kalau masih mau bersembunyi dari Gai-sensei," tawar Kaori pada Kakashi yang tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah! Terima-kasih Kaori-san!" jawab Kakashi yang kemudian duduk dan mulai mengobrol dengan Kaori sedangkan Sakura segera berbalik menuju tempat tidur incarannya. Untung yang menemukan mereka Kaori yang memang agak polos, pikir Kakashi dan Sakura. Sakura berguling di tempat tidur dan tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

* * *

"Waah...Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih kue dan tumpangannya Kaori-san!" Kakashi berdiri saat mendengar bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran selanjutnya segera dimulai.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang ada yang menemaniku. Habisnya ruangan ini biasanya sepi sekali," jawab Kaori tersenyum. Kakashi kemudian segera berbalik dan bersiap keluar tetapi matanya tertuju pada gorden yang menutupi tempat tidur yang dipakai Sakura.

"Anak itu mau tidur sampai kapan sih?" gumam Kakashi menatap gorden dengan bosan, mau-tidak mau pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat meninggalkan Sakura yang tidur dengan amat sangat nyenyak di sofanya.

"Hatake-sensei?" panggil Kaori dan Kakashi hanya mengangkat tangannya pada Kaori yang menatapnya saat Kakashi menyelinap masuk ke ruangan kecil Sakura. Di dalam, Kakashi menemukan Sakura yang tidur bergelung dengan nyaman. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut sampai ke lehernya. Benar-benar serasa di rumah.

"Hey! Waktu tidur sudah selesai! Kau harus kembali ke kelas!" perintah Kakashi sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Sakura membuka sebelah matanya sedikit dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Oi Sakura! Aku mengajar di kelasmu sekarang! Ayo bangun!" Sakura tidak juga bergerak dan Kakashi makin geram. "Hey! Sudah dua minggu aku mengajar dan kau belum sekalipun masuk di kelasku! Sakura! Kalau kau bolos lagi kali ini, aku akan menghukummu!"

"Hnnn.." jawab Sakura terdengar menggumam malas di balik selimut, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Akhirnya dengan emosi Kakashi menghela nafas dan segera menarik selimut Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaori yang sedang seru membaca buku di mejanya melirik Kakashi yang menghambur berlari dengan bantal yang menghantam kepalanya dan suara Sakura yang mengiringinya.

"SENSEI BAKA! JANGAN HARAP AKU DATANG KE KELAS SENSEI!!!"

"Maaf!!!"

"Kenapa Hatake-sensei?" tanya Kaori menatap Kakashi yang hanya tersenyum bersalah dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Kaori menatapnya pergi kemudian berdiri menghampiri tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ada apa Haruno?" tanya Kaori pada Sakura yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sakura hanya menarik selimutnya sedikit dari kepalanya dan menatap Kaori yang balik menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Sensei sialan itu seenaknya menarik selimutku," gumam Sakura sebal. Kaori menatapnya kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seragam atasan Sakura yang terlipat di atas meja. Kaori kemudian hanya tertawa dan disambut wajah Sakura yang makin sebal.

"Memangnya kau tidak pakai kaos dalam?" tanya Kaori berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak suka. Panas," gerutu Sakura kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kali ini aku mendukungmu membolos pelajaran Hatake-sensei," komentar Kaori meletakkan bantal yang barusan dipungutnya di samping kepala Sakura kemudian berbalik dan menutup rapat gorden tempat tidur Sakura. Dengan tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dia melanjutkan membaca buku dan menggigit kuenya.

Di kelas, Kakashi yang sedang menatap Neji mengerjakan soal di papan tulis menghela nafas. Matanya menatap tulisan yang dibuat Neji, tetapi pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Dia itu seorang guru tetapi muridnya sudah dua kali mengatainya 'baka'. Benar-benar bukan guru yang bisa dicontoh oleh murid. Kakashi kemudian menghela nafas lagi dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung Neji yang tidak mengerti alasan kenapa senseinya dari tadi terus-terusan menghela nafas. Sedari tadi juga semua murid agak heran saat kali ini Kakashi tidak menanyakan siapa yang absen, padahal kebiasaan Kakashi saat masuk ke kelas, pertanyaan pertamanya adalah:

"Siapa yang absen hari ini?"

* * *

Sepupu Sakura, seorang anak laki-laki. Putra tunggal dari kakak perempuan ibu Sakura. Umurnya tidak lebih tua dari Sakura dan dia memiliki mata hijau yang sama dengan Sakura. Rambutnya boleh dibilang sejenis dengan Sakura, hanya saja milik sepupunya berwarna merah dan agak acak-acakan. Darinyalah Sakura mempelajari hampir semua yang diketahuinya. Mulai dari tata cara memakan pancake yang benar itu dari tengah ke pinggir hingga cara memiting lengan seseorang cukup dengan satu gerakan. Gaara. Dialah sensei sejati Sakura. Yang namanya sensei itu mengajarkan semua hal yang berguna kan?! Yaaah.... Tetapi bisa dibilang untuk yang kali ini, mungkin bisa dikategorikan hal yang sama sekali tidak perlu untuk Sakura.

Sejak kedatangan Gaara sekitar seminggu yang lalu, setiap pagi Gaara akan selalu berhasil memasuki kamar Sakura dan membangunkan Sakura lalu memaksanya cepat-cepat bersiap agar dia bisa mengantar Sakura ke sekolahnya (padahal Sakura sedang mengalami sindrom malas-ke-sekolah).

"Anikiii!!! Sampai kapan mau di sini?!" tanya Sakura sebal pada suatu pagi saat Gaara seenaknya melompat duduk di atas tempat tidur Sakura dan mengukur seberapa tinggi dia bisa memantulkan diri.

"Sampai kau bangun," jawab Gaara santai dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya saat Sakura akhirnya duduk dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah mengantuk plus emosi.

"Kapan Aniki pulang ke Suna?!" sergah Sakura mengoreksi pertanyaannya yang pertama dan hanya disambut wajah bingung Gaara.

"Lho! Kupikir kau akan senang kalau aku datang. Yaah...karena sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu, aku pikir aku akan menginap di sini sampai setahun,"

"He? Bertahun-tahun? Apanya? Baru tahun baru kemarin kita ketemu di rumah nenek kan?! Memangnya Aniki tidak sekolah?"

"Oh iya ya," Gaara tersenyum dan hanya ditanggapi Sakura yang memutar matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah. "Sebenarnya, aku kembali ke Suna besok pagi. Konan sudah mendapatkan tiket untukku," lanjut Gaara membuat Sakura tiba-tiba menghilangkan wajah sebalnya.

"He? Cepat sekali,"

"Oooi! Tadi siapa yang mau aku cepat-cepat pulang hah? Sudah sana mandi! Konan sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur," sambil turun dari tempat tidur, Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura dan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur untuk sarapan yang dijanjikan oleh Konan karena mereka lebih suka makan di dapur daripada di ruang makan yang kaku. Sakura menatap kepala merah Gaara yang menghilang dari pintunya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Curang," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamar mandinya. Sakura memang sebal kalau setiap pagi dibangunkan Gaara dengan cara seperti itu, tetapi dia lebih sebal lagi mengetahui Gaara akan pulang besok. Dan lebih sebal lagi karena alasan kepulangan Gaara besok adalah karena ayah Sakura akan kembali besok lusa. Gaara sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayah Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin, Sakura menarik tasnya di atas meja belajarnya dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur. Saat dia sedang menuruni tangga, matanya menatap kepala merah Gaara di depan pintu ruang makan yang terlihat dari tangga. _Bukannya tadi katanya mau makan di dapur?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Aniki?" panggil Sakura dan Gaara langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura langsung membeku di tempatnya. Wajah Gaara yang menatapnya terlihat sangat datar, wajah tanpa emosi yang selalu diingat Sakura sejak dulu kalau ada yang sedang mengganggu Sakura. Wajah marah. Tetapi kemudian wajah itu segera digantikan dengan senyuman. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sangat tidak enak. Perlahan dia kembali menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Gaara. Dan setelah sampai di depan pintu, mata Sakura membulat.

"Ayah?"

_**A Continuar...**_

* * *

Ufufufufufufu........... ada Gaara! Ada Gaara! Ada Gaara!!! Iyei! (apaan sih?) Begitulah ^^a. Nggak tau knapa di fic eke slalu ada gaara-nya. Bukannya nge-fans sih, tapi entah mengapa daku paling suka ma chara berambut merah :D (apa karena rambutku juga merah yakk?). Karin juga (entah knapa dia slalu ada di fic eke)....mungkin karena dia mirip banget ma Grell Sutcliffe si Akashitsuji hahahaha..... apalagi kalo pas meluk-meluk sasuke. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan karin juga banci? (Lho?! Kok jadi curhat?) :D

Ah...sutralah! Sbelum nglantur gak jelas kemana-mana, mending njawab ripyuan aja ah...

**Miamau Kakashi:** Hehe...iya cepet. Soalnya pas kepikiran. Langsung diketik en langsung diapdet dah :D Sip! Ini lanjut kan ^^

**hanaruppi:** Oh! Benar sekali! Sangat hot! (Dasar penjual crepe sialan! Hot tauk!!!) Mmmmm... saskee mergokinnyaaa....ntar lah coba liat ^^

**awan hitam gi mendunga:** niat banget sih bikin nama bu?! Mau ngamuk ma sylvia? Sana gih! Paling dikau yang ntar babak belur disenggol :D Iya..iya ini diapdet.

**Kakalia:** Ow..ow... tengkiyu ^^. Sering-sering? Umm.... nggak janji yakk :D Yang jelas skarang cukup ini dulu ^^

**Koko Mike:** Hahaha iya. Soalnya tangan udah gatel pengen lanjut sih. Kan mumpung didatengin ide. Wah! Wah! Dirimu memuji terlalu tinggi nih! Jadi malu sendiri eke ^^. Eniwei tengkiyu yakk...

**Intan: **Ha? Lama? (ngliat ripyuan yang laen) cepet koook...T.T Osh! Ini dilanjut lagi.

**Kuroneko Hime-un:** Sasuke? Siapa tuh? *dikerosok Sasu fans* Hehe... sasu ntaran dulu ya munculnya ^^. Sementara mo ndeketin kakasaku dulu, biar hubungan mreka nggak terkesan maksa ^^a. Umm... Itachi itu pertama kenal sakura sbage koi-nya kakashi. Stelah putus dari kakashi barulah dia jadi deket ma sasuke. Gitu ^^.

**Ryuku S. A .J:** Oke! Diapdet :D

**Azure Azalea:** Wow! Dikau masih hidup rupanya!!! Hehehe....... mungkin lupa kalo sbenernya imejnya sakura itu diambil dari diriku ini ^^ *dikeroyok sakura fans*. Sip! Ini dilanjut! Bai t wei....Snow white-nya nggak dilanjut?

Ja!

Sankyuu mina-san atas ripyu, alert, fave, hits-nya. Eke tunggu lagi selanjutnyah. Pareeeeeng......^^


	5. Chapter 5

Muhahahahaha...............

Ada yang lucu nggak sih? Biasa, salam sebelum mulai cerita. Kali ini mo ngomongin apaan ya?

Gimana kalo kita ngomongin sebuah cerita tentang seorang Kades yang belakangan ini amatlah sangat populer?! Yeah, Kades. Kepala desa itu lhooo... Bukan..Bukan.. Bukan kades baru di kampung eke yang masih muda, eniwei, kades yang mau eke omongin emang masih muda kok. Umurnya blom ada 12 taon waktu diangkat jadi kades. Pada suatu hari dia ngelamar bawahannya....*disepak karena kebanyakan ngobrol gak penting*

**

* * *

Bitter Sweet**

**Stage V**

Sakura menggenggam tangan Gaara erat-erat saat seorang pria setengah baya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka. Gaara menariknya menyingkir dari pintu saat pria itu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa dan setelah kepergiannya, ruang makan itu terasa jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sakura menatap Gaara yang masih mengarahkan matanya ke pintu. Kemudian Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Kuantar ke sekolah. Kita sarapan di luar," kalimat Gaara memecahkan keheningan. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara menggandengnya keluar. Kalau bisa, Sakura lebih suka membolos hari ini. Tetapi Gaara sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya. Dia masih akan ada di Konoha saat Sakura pulang nanti, jadi tidak perlu kuatir. Mereka masih akan punya waktu sepulang Sakura dari sekolah nanti. Saat sampai di halaman, Sakura menatap Asuma yang tengah menutup bagasi mobil dan Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Asuma-san, Konan-san. Maaf merepotkan," ucap Gaara saat menghampiri mereka. Keduanya hanya menjawab Gaara dengan singkat dan tersenyum dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir. Selanjutnya Gaara mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah hotel dan memesan sebuah kamar untuk satu hari. Petugas resepsionis hanya menatap keduanya dengan curiga sebelum Gaara menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Ada yang salah?" dan petugas resepsionis itu segera memberikan selembar kartu pada Gaara yang terlihat sedang tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam. Setelah meninggalkan kopernya di kamar hotel, Gaara segera mengantar Sakura sarapan dan ke sekolah.

"Aku membolos sehari tidak akan ada bedanya," tawar Sakura saat mereka berhenti di halaman sekolah. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan curiga kemudian tersenyum.

"Membolos sehari?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya kemudian mematikan mesin mobilnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya memasang wajah cemberut. "Ayolah Tuan Putri! Kau mau aku menggendongmu keluar sampai ke kelasmu?" lanjut Gaara mulai melepaskan seat belt Sakura dan menyelipkan tangannya di punggung Sakura seolah bersiap menggendongnya.

"Aaaaaah! Iya! Iya! Aku pergi!" dan Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus kalau begitu, soalnya kau pasti sudah jauh lebih berat dibanding waktu SD dulu," lanjut Gaara dan Sakura hanya dengan sebal memukul lengannya.

"Bukan aku yang tambah berat! Tapi Aniki yang melemah! Mau coba?" tantang Sakura membuat Gaara mencibir dan hanya menggumamkan 'oke!'. Gaara kembali menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di belakang punggung Sakura dan sebelah tangannya di bawah kaki Sakura sementara Sakura segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gaara. Saat itu sebuah novitec merah meluncur tepat di depan mereka dan berhenti di area parkir. Seorang pria berambut keperakan keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap ke dalam mobil Gaara. Yang dilihat Kakashi adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah berpelukan dengan 'Si Pink'. Dan mereka terlalu asik hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang lewat. Kakashi menghela nafas kemudian berdehem dan mengetuk kaca di sisi kemudi.

"Seharusnya Aniki buka pintunya dulu kan?!"

"Lihat! Sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kau terlalu berat!"

"Aniki yang terlalu lemah!" mereka benar-benar terlalu seru hingga tidak mendengar suara jendela yang diketuk. Baru setelah ketukan ketiga Gaara menoleh.

"Wah! Gurumu Sakura?!" tanya Gaara dan hanya disambut wajah Sakura yang cemberut. Sakura kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil dan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan Kakashi mengitari mobil menuju jendela Gaara.

"Nanti kujemput. Jangan pulang sendiri!" pesan Gaara sebelum mengulurkan tangannya menjangkau kepala Sakura dan mengecup kepalanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sampai Gaara keluar dari gerbang. Senyumnya menghilang saat menatap Kakashi yang melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" sapa Sakura kemudian melengos pergi.

"Jadi dia yang menghalangimu membolos beberapa hari ini?" Kakashi dengan wajah bosannya mengikuti Sakura dari belakangnya yang mulai memasuki gedung sekolah yang masih sepi. Sakura melirik Kakashi dan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Dia berhenti di tangga di depan loker sepatu dan berbalik menatap senseinya.

"Yaaa... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Asal kalian ingat saja jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh di lingkungan sekolah," jawab Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura dengan bosan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Waaah! Sensei cemburu ya?" sahut Sakura di belakang Kakashi dengan senyuman terkembang.

"HAH?! Cem..!Apanya?!" tolak Kakashi tanpa sadar mulai tersulut. Memangnya siapa yang cemburu pada anak merah itu? pikirnya. Sakura hanya berjalan melewatinya dan berhenti di anak tangga di atas Kakashi.

"Karena di sekolah, seorang guru tidak boleh berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?!" Sakura hanya tertawa pelan dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang bengong. Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya. Bisa-bisanya dia hampir terjebak pembicaraan aneh dengan muridnya.

Hari itu Sakura tidak berhenti melirik keluar jendela. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pulang. Kakashi yang saat itu mengajar dan beberapa kali memergoki Sakura melirik keluar jendela merasa kesal juga. _Seharusnya dia memperhatikanku mengajar kan?! Dasar! Ini pasti gara-gara Si Merah itu!_ batin Kakashi kesal dan tanpa sadar matanya mendarat pada Karin yang sedang menulis di bukunya. Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terkesiap dan mencengkeram lengan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Ka..Karin-san. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai Kakashi-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuh begitu?" balas Karin menundukkan kepala ikut berbisik pada Hinata. Hinata kemudian balik menatap Kakashi yang sekarang sudah berbalik dan mulai menulis di papan tulis.

Dan akhirnya siang itu datang juga. Sakura dengan bersemangat meninggalkan kelas dan segera keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia segera mencari-cari sebuah impresa putih berekor yang tadi pagi mengantarnya, tetapi matanya berhenti saat menatap sebuah sedan hitam mengkilat yang dikenalinya berhenti di halaman parkir. Pintunya kemudian terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut kebiruan seleher tampak keluar dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Konan? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Maaf. Tuan ingin aku menjemput Nona," jawab Konan merasa bersalah karena dia juga tahu Sakura ingin Gaara menjemputnya. Saat itu mobil putih yang ditunggu Sakura muncul dan berhenti di samping mereka. Pengemudinya keluar dan Sakura segera menarik tangan Gaara untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil kembali. Halaman tempat mereka berdiri yang mulai ramai sama sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Gaara menghentikan Sakura dengan menahan lengannya dan kembali menghadap Konan.

"Ada apa Konan-san?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab dengan kalimat yang sama oleh Konan saat menjawab Sakura tadi. Gaara hanya menatap Konan dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Pulanglah," perintah Gaara pendek dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sakura menggenggam tangan Gaara makin erat. Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Dengan sebelah tangannya dia merangkul Sakura dengan erat dan mengecup kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sekeliling mereka yang tampaknya lumayan banyak yang memperhatikan. Rupanya banyak juga yang kecewa saat melihat Gaara mencium Sakura, termasuk seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan deretan jendela yang langsung mengarah ke halaman depan sekolah. Seharian ini entah mengapa kepalanya dipenuhi warna merah yang membuatnya kesal.

"Pulanglah. Jangan menyusahkan Konan-san," lanjut Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya terus cemberut di samping Gaara. Gaara akhirnya menuntun Sakura ke sisi mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kalau aku pulang sekarang, kapan bisa ketemu Aniki lagi?" tanya Sakura sebelum Gaara mendudukannya ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti mau mati begitu? Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Bisa ketemu lagi kapan-kapan kan?! Sudahlah. Pulanglah. Besok kau harus ke sekolah, tidak perlu pergi mengantarku. Bandara terlalu jauh dari rumah dan aku tidak mau kau sampai bolos sekolah," Gaara memperingatkan Sakura yang tetap tidak mau menghilangkan wajah cemberutnya. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan memeluk Gaara, dia membiarkan Gaara mengacak rambutnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Sesampainya di rumah, Konan langsung meminta Sakura menuju ruang makan dimana ayahnya sudah menunggunya. Saat itu perasaan Sakura sudah sangat tidak enak. Ayahnya dan Gaara seperti minyak dan air. Seberapapun dicoba untuk disatukan, tetap saja akan terpisah kembali. Keduanya saling membenci dan Sakura tahu benar kenapa ayahnya sampai mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia hanya ingin Sakura berhenti menemui Gaara lagi.

* * *

Seharian itu sejak pagi, langit di atas Konoha terus saja berwarna abu-abu. Berbeda dengan beberapa hari belakangan ini yang lumayan cerah, seharian ini matahari sama sekali tidak tampak. Sama halnya dengan Si Pink yang selama beberapa hari ini tampak selalu muncul di kelas, tetapi hari ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Padahal wali kelasnya sepertinya sudah mulai lega karena akhirnya muridnya itu bertobat juga. Di ruang guru, Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kakashi-sensei, duluan ya!" seorang laki-laki berkaca mata bulat melambai sebentar pada Kakashi.

"Oh, ya! Sampai besok lagi Ebisu-san!" balas Kakashi yang sejenak meletakkan ponselnya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak Yugito menelpon terakhir kali kemarin dan Kakashi belum juga bisa menghubunginya. Tetapi dia menghibur diri dengan 'di tempat Yugi sinyalnya tidak bagus jadi susah dihubungi. Buktinya, Yugi juga tidak menghubungi selama dua minggu ini.' Setelah itu Kakashi kembali menghela nafas dan merapikan kertas-kertas ujian dadakan yang dilewatkan Sakura hari ini di mejanya. Hari sudah sore dan di luar sudah semakin dingin dan gelap. Mungkin karena langit dan udara yang mendukung untuk malas-malasan, Kakashi memutuskan untuk makan di luar saja sepulang dari sekolah. Begitu Kakashi sampai di luar gedung, gerimis mulai turun.

Konoha memang sedikit unik. Kota itu dibatasi oleh laut dan bukit di sisi lainnya. Jadi bukan hal aneh kalau hampir setiap kali kota itu selalu dikepung awan-awan tebal. Ini juga salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa Kakashi harus mengganti mobilnya. Hujan air laut yang terus-terusan turun mungkin bukan hal baik untuk kesehatan kulit Sylvia-nya tercinta. Kakashi menghela nafas menatap Sylvia di lapangan parkir terbuka di luar restoran keluarga saat dia keluar dengan perut kenyang. Setelah itu Kakashi mampir lagi ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Yah... kalau dia menikah dengan Yugito, mungkin mereka bisa membagi tugas untuk hal-hal semacam ini walaupun sebenarnya Kakashi tidak yakin Yugito akan punya waktu seluang itu untuk berbelanja. Jadi kemungkinan besar, memang Kakashi yang punya banyak waktu luang nantilah yang tetap akan berbelanja. Kakashi teringat lagi kata-kata Itachi, dia memang berniat santai-santai waktu pindah ke Konoha.

Kakashi adalah putra tunggal keluarga Hatake. Dan keluarga Hatake memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar. Tetapi karena alasan tidak ingin repot-repot, Kakashi menyerahkan urusan perusahaan pada pamannya sedangkan dia cukup mengawasi saja, nanti kalau memang dibutuhkan, barulah Kakashi akan datang turun tangan. Jadi, dari pada hanya duduk-duduk tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan santai di dekat tempat tinggal semasa kecilnya bersama tunangannya saja? Alasan itulah yang membawa Kakashi ke Konoha. Dan ternyata menjadi wali kelas X-B tidak sesantai dugaannya gara-gara Si Pink itu.

Jam digital di dashboard Kakashi sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh saat Kakashi meninggalkan supermarket, dan hujan masih saja turun. Saat Kakashi melintasi jalan di sisi pantai, sebuah deja vu menghampirinya. Sekelebat warna merah muda membuatnya memperlambat mobilnya hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa sih dia dengan hujan?" gumam Kakashi keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan terburu-buru dia menuruni tangga menuju sosok berambut pink yang dikenalinya yang tengah duduk di atas pasir. Karena terburu-buru kakinya menendang sebuah botol dan Kakashi mengumpat pelan. Setelah sampai di dekat Sakura, tanpa bertanya lagi Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura dan merangkulnya karena kulitnya yang terasa sangat dingin. Dan tanpa perlawanan, dengan langkah gontai Sakura hanya mengikuti senseinya membawanya menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya di dalam mobil, sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket Kakashi, Sakura hanya diam dan menatap keluar lewat jendela.

"Kuantar kau pulang," kata Kakashi kemudian saat memutar mobilnya. Tetapi hal berikutnya sungguh di luar perkiraan Kakashi. Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu mobil dan menariknya hingga pintu menjeblak terbuka membuat angin dan air hujan tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk. Kakashi segera menghentikan mobilnya dengan suara berdecit keras.

"KAU KENAPA SIH?" bentak Kakashi sambil keluar dari mobilnya mencoba menghentikan Sakura yang mulai berjalan menjauh lagi, "kalau kau tidak mau pulang tidak perlu seenaknya melompat keluar dari mobil begitu kan?!" Kakashi setengah berlari menghampiri Sakura, Kakashi sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan hujan yang masih turun dan mulai membasahinya.

"Sakura!" Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura dan Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung limbung menubruk Kakashi. Sepintas Kakashi menatap bibir Sakura yang tampak agak ungu pucat kemerahan dan tanpa sadar Kakashi menarik nafas. Sesuatu terasa kurang pas di kepala Kakashi dan dia hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelah tangan Kakashi kemudian memegang dagu Sakura dan menengadahkan wajah Sakura. Kakashi menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya sebentar pada Sakura kemudian diapun menghela nafas.

"Kau mabuk ya?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya, kemudian dia segera membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Kepala Kakashi penuh dengan perdebatan saat mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali. Dari bibir Sakura yang berwarna merah dan bau nafasnya yang manis, pasti Sakura baru saja menghabiskan sebotol anggur yang tadi tanpa sengaja ditendangnya saat menghampiri Sakura. Entah dari mana Sakura mendapatkan sebotol anggur, tidak mungkin Sakura membelinya. Penjualnya tidak akan memberikannya. Atau mungkin ayah Sakura memang memiliki persediaan di rumah mereka, pikir Kakashi. Kemudian membawa gadis mabuk pulang sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkan Kakashi, tetapi membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya sendiri juga bukan pilihan baik melihat reaksi Sakura barusan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau menyadari akan dibawa pulang. Kakashi menghela nafasnya lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus membawanya pulang walaupun agak cemas kalau sampai kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi, dengan Sakura yang mabuk, Kakashi tidak berani menebak apa yang bisa terjadi.

Kemudian semua berjalan seperti deja vu, Kakashi memberi Sakura selembar handuk dan menyuruhnya mandi. Saat Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi, Kakashi mengaduk isi tas Sakura, berharap menemukan pakaian ganti yang pernah dikatakan Sakura kadang dibawa Sakura, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya Kakashi mencari bawahan piamanya yang pernah dipakai Sakura dan sebuah t-shirt hitam (kali ini bukan t-shirt limited edition Mighty Ducks, Kakashi sudah mengeceknya), hanya t-shirt hitam dengan tiga buah garis putih yang memanjang di bahu kiri sampai ke bawah. Kemudian Kakashi meletakkannya di keranjang di depan pintu kamar mandi dan memberitahukannya pada Sakura. Kakashi kemudian memasukkan pakaian basah Sakura ke dalam mesin cuci dan memanaskan air untuk membuat teh.

Semuanya seperti deja vu. Hanya filmnya saja yang berbeda. Kali ini yang sedang tampak di layar tv adalah adegan di dalam sebuah kastil pada malam hari dimana seorang anak disudutkan oleh dua orang prajurit berpedang, kemudian anak itu menjatuhkan diri dari atas menara dan seekor griffin menangkapnya lalu terbang menjauh. Suara peluit air yang sudah mendidih membangunkan Kakashi dari sofa. Dia kemudian membuat dua cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan tv. Kakashi kembali menonton lagi walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti alur cerita di tv. Hingga akhirnya,

"_Dia nggak kelamaan di kamar mandi?"_ pikir Kakashi mulai menegakkan badan melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kamar mandi. Kemudian Kakashi berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah di depan pintu, Kakashi mengetuknya pelan.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" Kakashi menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kakashi menghela nafas dan mencoba lagi, kali ini dia berbicara agak keras. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Kakashi mencoba sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu karena merasa curiga. Saat itu sampailah sebuah suara di telinga Kakashi. Suara gemericik air yang tidak berhenti. Bukan suara air shower atau suara keran, itu suara air meluap. Sekali lagi Kakashi mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura! Kalau kau tidak menjawab aku akan masuk!.... Hey Sakura!" Kakashi menunggu sebentar kemudian dia mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan menemukan kamar mandi dipenuhi uap, tetapi Sakura tidak ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura?" Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. _Trik apa lagi ini? _pikir Kakashi menatap bathtub sumber suara gemericik air meluap itu, kemudian Kakashi berjalan ke bathtub untuk mematikan kran air, tetapi...

"SAKURA!" Kakashi menyambar handuk di dekatnya dan berusaha menutupi tubuh Sakura saat menariknya keluar dari bathtub. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Kakashi mengganti handuk basah yang dipakainya untuk mengangkat Sakura dari bathtub dengan jubah mandi. Kakashi bersumpah dia tidak melihat apapun, kalaupun melihat juga cuma sedikit, itu juga demi menyelamatkan Sakura kan?! belanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kakashi membaringkan Sakura di sofa dan mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haaaaah...kau ini. Kalau aku tidak mengecekmu kau pasti sudah mati di sana," Kakashi menghela nafas dan Sakura hanya membuka matanya sedikit dan meliriknya sebentar. Sakura kemudian bangun mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk dan duduk sambil bersandar. Kakashi memberinya segelas air kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura meneguk airnya sedikit dan memberikannya lagi padi Kakashi. Selanjutnya, Kakashi hampir merasa bersalah karena dengan duduk di samping Sakura dia memastikan Sakura akan menyandarkan kepalanya padanya dan hal itu memang terjadi. Tetapi kali ini Kakashi sudah menguasai keadaan, jadi dia hanya diam dan waspada.

"Terima kasih karena menemukanku," gumam Sakura tiba-tiba. Kakashi meliriknya dan Sakura hanya menatap tv dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kau pikir aku mau membiarkan ada yang mati di rumah baruku?" jawab Kakashi dengan sedikit senyuman tersungging dan Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bukan. Saat di pantai pertama kali. Aku senang Sensei menemukanku. Aku baru saja pindah ke sini dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ayah sekalipun, dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Dia memaksaku pindah ke sini. Memaksaku meninggalkan ibu. Meninggalkan Aniki..." gumam Sakura membuat Kakashi menatapnya. _Akhirnya anak ini bercerita_, batin Kakashi. Akhirnya Kakashi membiarkan Sakura berbicara, walau sepertinya itu karena pengaruh anggur yang belum juga hilang, setidaknya sekarang Kakashi tahu alasan dibalik kebandelan Sakura, ternyata hampir semuanya disebabkan campur tangan Aniki Merah-nya itu. Hingga akhirnya Kakashi merasakan kepala Sakura yang semakin berat di lengannya, perlahan Kakashi mencoba menahan kepala Sakura agar dia bisa berdiri dan lebih mudah membaringkannya, tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menahan lengannya lebih erat,

"Jangan pergi," gumam Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menghela nafas. _Merepotkan,_ batinnya kembali menyandarkan bahunya di punggung sofa. Kakashi menatap Sakura kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Sakura agar bisa menepuk kepalanya.

"Ya. Setelah kau sadar, sebagai guru aku harus mengajarkanmu beberapa peraturan," gumam Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Malam itu masih pukul setengah sembilan dan tv masih melanjutkan kisah yang tadi. Anak yang tadi sekarang membawa dua buah pedang di tangannya dan dengan wajah kelelahan mencoba melawan pasukan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Malam itu akhirnya hujan reda juga dan satu dua kerlip bintang terlihat di langit yang masih didominasi awan. Di bawah sana, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang turun dari taksi dan dengan riang berjalan sambil menghindari genangan-genangan kecil air di trotoar. Rumah berwarna abu-abu yang tampak di depannya membuatnya berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah rumah itu sambil bersenandung dan membuka pagar berwarna hitam mengkilat di depan rumah. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia mencoba membuka pintu.

"He?" gadis itu hanya menatap pegangan pintu dengan heran. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Sesampainya di dalam dia menutup pintu perlahan dan menghentikan senandungnya kemudian masuk dengan sangat perlahan.

"_Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa mengendap-endap. Aku juga bisa. Hehehe...aku ingin sekali melihat wajah bosannya itu sesekali terkejut,"_ batin gadis itu berjalan masuk. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Dia seperti membeku di tempat saat melihat sasarannya.

"_Wah! Kupikir dia melihatku! Tumben sampai ketiduran di sofa?"_ pikirnya saat menatap kepala laki-laki berambut keperakan yang ingin dikejutkannya tampak di lengan sofa. Tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dengan tv masih menyala. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng. _Apa dia begitu kecapekan sampai tidur di sofa dengan tv menyala?_, batin gadis itu lagi sambil mendekati sofa berniat mematikan tv baru membangunkan 'korban'.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju sofa dan hanya beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di sofa, matanya melebar. Dengan jantung berdegub kencang dia melangkahkan kakinya satu kali lagi dan dengan mata terbelalak, dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di mulutnya.

"Bohong," gumamnya dibalik tangannya. Ternyata beberapa minggu lalu dia bukan salah dengar. Dia bukan terlalu paranoid. Di hadapannya, Kakashi yang sejauh Yugito bisa mengingatnya tidak pernah sekalipun tertidur di sofa atau dengan tv menyala, sekarang tertidur di sofa dengan tv menyala dan seorang gadis dalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat Yugito hanya membeku di tempatnya kemudian dengan berat dia berbalik dan segera meninggalkan rumah itu. Siang ini dia baru saja kembali ke Konoha dan malam ini berniat mengajak Kakashi makan malam karena tiga hari lagi Yugito harus pergi lagi ke luar negeri.

**(terpaksa dilabelin) A Continuar...**

**abisnya Sasu-chii blom muncul.**

**

* * *

**

Ada sepotong adegan di pelm lagi. Ada yang tau?

En kayak biasa...

Jawab ripyuan aaaah...

**Kuroneko Hime-un: **(bawa sekop buat ngangkut kuroneko ^^) Ketemu tuh kaka-gaa :D

**Awan Hitam:** Hahahaha…. Bahagia rasanya apabila berhasil menipu *PLAK!* Boleh..boleh… mau dikurung ma kaka-pyon kelaperan pa kaka-pyon kehausan? (HAH??!!) Hehe…

**Hanaruppi:** Iya tuh si kaka-hee emang niatnya pengen grepe-grepe doang. Padahal bisa ngambil pake tangan sebelah! ("Emang gak liat apa tanganku yang satu gi ngapain?!"). Tenang saja kemesuman kaka-hee belum berakhir huahahahaha….(ketawa sadis)

**Miamau Kakashi**: Eh, kenapa mbak? Kelilipan ya matanya? *digiles* Oww… Nggak tau ya? Ini ratenya udah kunaikin dua kali lhoo… Awalnya rate K tuh. Mo di naikin p rate M eke nggak bisa ^^

**Ryuku S. A .J:** Hahaha… kebayang kok! Aku paling suka adegan kaka ditimpuk bantal. Entah kenapa kebayang banget mukanya ^^ Sip! Ini fic kakasaku, jadi bakalan kakasaku teruslha…:D

**Intan:** Iyalha… cepet. Dikau mungkin bacanya dari chappu 1-nya langsung bablas ke chap 3 kali? Waduh! Maaph… Diriku musti menimbun komplik antar kaka-yugi, makanya mau cepet-cepet dikeluarin aja yuginya :D

**Azure Azalea: **DHUASAR! Kaka dipake sansak? Mau ah ikutan mukulin ^^. Iya nih si Merah emang sengaja kumasukin bwat manas-manasin :D

**Kakalia: **Makasih..makasih...(kedip-kedipin kakalia) Hahaha... mereka masih terkendali kok^^, djangan kawathirr kaka-pyon nggak bakalan berani nyentuh cewek laen kalo blom kukasih ijin khu..khu..khu... :D

Jadhi kawan-kawan....

eke tunggu ripyuannya slanjutnaaaaa..... jaaaaaaaaaaa...

pe ketemu di chap depan ^^

Oiya yang mau tau lanjutan cerita tentang kades itu, boleh langsung nanya kepada saia (langsung kabur)


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha...

Ternyata banyak juga ya yang penasaran ma pak kadesnya ^^a

Okai...okai... pak kades itu adalah karakter yang saia culik dari salah satu kisah sriwijaya. Cewek yang dia lamar, sayangnya tewas sehari stelah dilamar. Dia dibunuh pasukan rahasia waktu mo ngasi jawaban ke pak kades...T^T. Begitulah.... tapi pak kades masih yakin kalo cewek ini hidup entah di mana. Semangat pak!!!!

Bek tu stori!

**

* * *

Bitter Sweet **

**Stage VI**

Pagi itu Kakashi terbangun dengan pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Sofa tempatnya berbaring sama sekali tidak bisa memuat seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya yang disandarkan di lengan sofa membuat lehernya pegal. Tambah lagi, tubuh Sakura yang menindihnya sepanjang malam sekarang mulai terasa membuat separuh tubuhnya terasa kebas. Kakashi membuka matanya dan kepala berwarna pink menyambutnya. Kakashi menghela nafasnya, bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan kondisi semacam ini? pikirannya mulai kacau. Kakashi memegangi Sakura agar tidak terjatuh saat Kakashi mencoba bangun. Sakura sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dan Kakashi kembali menghela nafasnya menatap wajah tertidur Sakura. Sebenarnya anak ini manis, dan jauh lebih manis kalau sedang tidur, pikir Kakashi teringat kejadian semalam. Tidak akan lagi Kakashi berurusan dengan Sakura yang sedang mabuk. Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat dan membuatnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh tengkuk Sakura.

"Bagus!" gumam Kakashi. Pantas saja dia bisa tidur dengan begitu enak di atas sofa. Tidur sambil memeluk sesuatu yang terasa pas memang nyaman dan ternyata yang membuatnya nyaman bukan hanya itu, tetapi karena tubuh Sakura yang menghangatkannya. Yah... dibilang hangat juga sebenarnya itu bukan hangat yang biasa, tetapi hangatnya Sakura karena dia sedang demam. Kemudian sesuatu membuat Kakashi segera bangun dan dengan cepat dan hati-hati meletakkan Sakura kembali di sofa. Kakashi harus segera ke kamar mandi. Panggilan alam! Dan lebih baik dia mandi sebelum Sakura bangun.

Sakura sendiri saat dipindahkan oleh Kakashi mulai terbangun dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Dia mengerang saat merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba seperti mau pecah. Perutnya terasa sangat mual. Dengan sangat malas Sakura memaksakan dirinya bangun dan segera menuju toilet sebelum dia muntah di tempat. Sesampainya di toilet, sepertinya Sakura memang hanya mual. Tidak ada yang dimuntahkannya. Rasanya benar-benar sangat tidak enak sekali. Dari kepalanya terasa seperti ada yang berusaha keluar dari dalamnya. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura keluar dari toilet dan berniat kembali ke sofa lagi untuk berbaring, tetapi baru saja meninggalkan toilet, tiba-tiba ada yang menubruknya. Sakura bisa langsung terlempar kalau saja yang menubruknya tidak langsung menahannya.

"Wah! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Sebutir air menetes dari rambut Kakashi dan mau tidak mau Sakura menyadari kalau senseinya baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pengetahuan itu segera membuat Sakura sadar di mana dia meletakkan tangannya. Perut Kakashi, kali ini tanpa kemeja yang menghalangi. Sakura tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya menatap setengah tubuh Kakashi yang seperti mengeluarkan uap di hadapannya.

"_Apa dia ini sensei?"_ batin Sakura sejenak lupa dengan serangan hebat di kepala dan perutnya. Tetapi ternyata saraf yang mengendalikan rasa sakitnya kali ini bekerja sangat keras seolah menyadarkan Sakura dengan 'HEY! BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?!'. Jadi Sakura tanpa sadar segera menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga pasti akan begini," gumam Kakashi bosan. "Kau bisa kembali ke sofa dulu atau aku harus menggendongmu ke sana," tawar Kakashi kemudian dengan bosan karena dia ingat akan memberi pencerahan pada Sakura hari ini. Sakura hanya melirik Kakashi dengan sebal kemudian berjalan kembali dengan gontai ke sofanya sedangkan Kakashi cepat-cepat melesat di depannya menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Kakashi mencari-cari ponselnya yang rupanya tertinggal di dekat sofa. Jadi setelah memakai pakaian, Kakashi segera turun mencari ponselnya. Sambil mulai menelpon, Kakashi membongkar lemari di dapurnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dengan tanda plus berwarna biru muda*.

"Suzume-san, hari ini aku ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi, aku meminta ijin untuk hari ini. Ya.... baiklah. Jangan khawatir, hari ini aku tidak mengajar jadi itu tidak masalah..... Baik.....Ya. Terima kasih Suzume-san!" Kakashi menutup teleponnya dan menyodorkan segelas air dan sebutir aspirin pada Sakura. Sakura segera menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Oi Sakura, umurmu berapa tahun sih?" tanya Kakashi sambil menerima gelas Sakura kembali. Sakura hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali berbaring dengan sebelah tangan di dahinya, "Ya ampuuuun. Aku bolos kerja hari ini untuk mengurusmu tahu," lanjut Kakashi.

"Hnn... Sensei kan wali kelasku. Jadi wajar kan kalau ada bimbingan khusus," gumam Sakura kembali meletakkan bantal di atas kepalanya, mencoba meredam sakitnya. Kakashi menghela nafas berat dan berbalik kembali lagi ke dapur.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Setelah makan kau harus minum obat lagi sebelum demammu tambah parah. Setelah kemarin, aku tidak mau lagi menemukanmu hujan-hujanan seperti itu. Tambah lagi, anak seumuranmu sama sekali belum boleh minum benda seperti itu. Tunggu dua atau tiga tahun lagi baru kau boleh minum. Memangnya dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan sebotol anggur?" Kakashi terus berbicara selama menyiapkan sarapan dan dengan malas Sakura bangun dari sofa.

"Sensei, bagaimana ceritanya aku hanya memakai ini?" Sakura berhenti di hadapan Kakashi dan mengangkat lengannya menunjukkan jubah mandinya. Kakashi menatapnya sebentar kemudian buru-buru kembali mengurusi telur-telur yang sedang dikocoknya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Bukannya kemarin kau memakainya karena tidak mau kerepotan?" jawab Kakashi secuek mungkin. Sakura hanya menatap Kakashi dengan sebelah alis terangkat kemudian menyingkir dari situ menuju ruangan cuci tempat pakaian basahnya kemarin sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan Kakashi.

"Dasar!" gumam Sakura saat mengganti pakaiannya. _Memangnya aku sepayah itu ya? _

Setelah sarapan, Sakura kembali menelan obat yang diberikan Kakashi. Beberapa saat setelah meminumnya, Sakura mulai mengantuk lagi dan diapun menyerah. Saat Sakura bangun, tubuhnya sudah ditutupi selimut dan ruangan tempatnya tidur sudah gelap. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menempel di dahinya dan mencoba menyentuhnya. "Huh?" Sakura berhenti mencoba mengangkat tangannya saat merasakan sesuatu di lengannya. Dia menatap warna keperakan yang dikenalinya. Sakura tersenyum menatap Kakashi yang duduk di sisi sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di sofa di sisi lengan Sakura. Sakura kembali menutup matanya saat melihat kepala Kakashi bergerak. Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang masih menutup matanya. Dia mengangkat kompres di kepala Sakura dan membasahinya lagi.

"Sensei?" Kakashi menoleh menatap Sakura yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun," jawab Kakashi kembali melatakkan kompres ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin.

"Sensei menungguiku?"

"Huh? Uh... Tidak. Aku baru duduk mau mengganti kompresmu," jawab Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya saat Sakura tersenyum menatapnya dan cangkir di atas meja. Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sakura. Sudah tidak terasa panas lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Enak sekali kalau tangan Sensei tetap di situ," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Kakashi hanya menatapnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri sambil mengangkat baskom di atas meja.

"Sensei? Jam berapa ini?" tanya sakura dan kakashi menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang di pasang di salah satu dinding dapur.

"Jam setengah lima sore. Sedang hujan di luar. Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu jadi aku tidak menghidupkan lampu," Kakashi menjelaskan dan Sakura kembali berbaring. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menelpon Gaara, tetapi Sakura harus menyiapkan skenario yang bagus karena Sakura sudah membolos sejak kemarin. Dan dia berani bertaruh, itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang akan Gaara tanyakan padanya.

"Terima kasih Sensei,"

"Hnn.." jawab Kakashi sambil membawa segelas air dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah itu,"

"Hmm.." jawab Sakura mulai duduk dan menatap Kakashi dari balik sofa dengan senyuman menempel di bibirnya. Seperti biasa, dengan cekatan Kakashi mulai menyiapkan makanan dan Sakura dengan penasaran menghampirinya, memperhatikannya mulai menyiapkan makanan.

"Sensei belum menikah kan?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya membuat Kakashi menjatuhkan wortel di tangannya. Kakashi langsung menatap Sakura sebelum menunduk mengambil wortel yang terjatuh. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak bosan tampak agak terkejut saat menatap Sakura yang menahan tawa.

"Belum. Tapi mungkin akan segera menikah," jawab Kakashi sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sakura hanya meng-ooh-nya sambil menarik brokoli yang juga baru dikeluarkan Kakashi dari dalam kulkas dan mulai mematah-matahkan batangnya.

"Enak sekali. Istri Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot memasak, Sensei yang masak. Masakan Sensei kan enak," komentar Sakura sambil mencoba mematahkan sebonggol besar brokoli.

"Kau harusnya belajar masak. Kasihan sekali yang jadi suamimu nanti," balas Kakashi mengambil brokoli di tangan Sakura dan mulai memotong-motongnya dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah kecil. Sakura sekarang hanya menopang dagunya menatap brokoli-brokoli yang mulai dicuci Kakashi.

"Suamiku nanti yang seperti Sensei saja. Biar dia yang memasak, aku lebih suka makan,"

"Kau ini. Buat ukuran badanmu yang kekecilan itu makanmu banyak sekali," komentar Kakashi tanpa menatap Sakura dan meletakkan sayuran-sayuran yang sudah dicucinya di dekat kompor lalu mulai mengaduk kaldu yang sudah dimasaknya lebih dulu.

"Aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," bela Sakura dan hanya mendapat cibiran Kakashi.

"Ooh. ..memangnya bagian mana yang sedang tumbuh?" balas Kakashi melirik Sakura dengan senyuman tersungging membuat wajah Sakura memerah sebal. _Sensei sialan iniii!!! _geram Sakura dalam hati.

"AH! Tidak sopan! Tidak baik mengomentari pertumbuhan orang lain! Sensei sendiri, kenapa masih muda rambutnya sudah beruban semua?" balas Sakura tidak terima sambil mengacungkan sendok di tangannya ke arah rambut mencuat Kakashi. Yang ditunjuk segera menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Apa katamu? Ini bukan uban! Ini perak! Perak! Ini adalah trade mark-nya keluarga Hatake!" Kakashi dengan kesal menunjuk kepalanya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura membuat Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Uugh. Semua Hatake seperti Sensei ya? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau,"

"Masih lebih baik kan dari pada pink?! Aku tidak akan mau punya anak berambut pink!" Kakashi kembali mengurusi rebusan kaldunya, mencoba bersikap cool lagi.

"HE?! Biasanya anak pertama itu menurun dari ibunya! Jadi Sensei tidak punya harapan!"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu pelajaran biologi? Anak laki-laki barulah menurun darimu. Kalau perempuan, dia pasti akan seperti aku. Persentase melahirkan anak perempuan juga lebih besar dari pada laki-laki. Kau yang tidak punya harapan," balas Kakashi merasa unggul karena pengetahuannya sebagai guru memang lebih luas dari pada Sakura.

"Tapi kalau memang anak laki-laki dan berambut pink, berarti dia tidak akan dinamai Hatake kan?!" Sakura masih tidak mau kalah padahal Kakashi sudah merasa berjaya. Dengan bosan Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menggigiti sendok di tangannya.

"Tetap Hatake. Anak laki-laki tidak akan cocok dengan nama bunga,"

"Kalau begitu nama pohon,"

"Aneh! Walau bagaimana semuanya nanti akan ikut namaku. Berarti tidak ada lagi Haruno Sakura. Jadinya Hatake Sakura," jawab Kakashi mulai memasukkan potongan-potongan kecil daging ke dalam kaldu yang sudah mendidih.

"He?! Kenapa aku harus ikut mengganti namaku? Tidak ada peraturannya kan?! Sensei saja yang ganti nama jadi Haruno Kakashi!"

"Ya, memang tidak ada undang-undangnya. Tetapi itu peraturan keluarga Hatake kalau kau menikah denganku!"

"Ha? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Sensei kok!" jawab Sakura polos dan Kakashi hanya berdiri membeku menatap rebusan dagingnya yang mulai mengeluarkan aroma sedap.

"AAAAH! Kenapa jadi bicara hal seperti ini denganmu?" Kakashi tiba-tiba menyadari kebodohannya sampai terpancing pembicaraan 'seandainya' yang berlebihan itu.

"Sensei kan yang sejak awal mau anak perempuan dariku?" bela Sakura meringis menatap Kakashi yang tampak jauh lebih bosan menatapnya dengan sendok kayu di tangannya. Kemudian wajah Kakashi kembali normal (yaitu wajah bosannya yang standar).

"Kalau kau masih bicara itu lagi aku benar-benar akan memberimu anak perempuan!" gumam Kakashi berbalik lagi mengaduk rebusannya.

"Oh? Bagaimana?" Sakura mulai terpancing lagi karena melihat reaksi Kakashi barusan tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali bersemangat mengajukan debatan.

"Apanya?"

"Cara memberiku anak perempuan?"

"Ha?"

"Tugas Sensei kan menerangkan,"

"Memangnya belum ada yang menjelaskan tentang itu padamu?" Kakashi berbalik lagi dengan wajah heran dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dan menggeleng, "Sama sekali? Bukannya itu sudah masuk pendidikan waktu SMP?" lanjut Kakashi dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Belum jelas. Bagaimana kalau privat dengan Sensei?"

"Bagaimana kalau praktek?" jawab Kakashi menghela nafas dengan bosan.

"He? Dengan Sensei?"

"Dengan tv! Sana cari di tv! Jangan ganggu! Aku mau masak dulu!" Kakashi dengan kesal berbalik dan mulai mengaduk rebusannya lagi. Kemudian dia memasukkan sayuran ke dalam rebusan. Sakura sendiri sudah menghampiri sofa di depan tv dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali berhasil membuat Kakashi sampai sekesal itu. Sakura mulai memencet-mencet tombol di remote.

"Senseeeei!!! Kalau begitu aku boleh nonton yang 18+ kan?!" Sakura setengah berteriak bertanya pada Kakashi yang sedang mencicipi kuah rebusannya. Kakashi hampir saja tersedak dengan kuah panas yang buru-buru dimuntahkannya.

"BUKAN ITU! Di Discovery Channel atau BBC atau Animal Planet.." balas Kakashi mencoba tidak berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ini bukan salahnya kalau masakannya kali ini rasanya berantakan, salahkan anak cerewet itu! batin Kakashi mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tidak mau! Itu isinya binatang semua!" jawab Sakura bosan dan terus mengganti chanel. Benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan 'pelajaran praktek' yang disebutkan Kakashi. Akhirnya Sakura menghentikan tangannya memencet-mencet tombol saat muncul Sylvester si kucing hitam yang sedang berdiri di luar jendela gedung bertingkat mengintip seekor burung kenari berwarna kuning yang tengah bernyanyi riang sambil menggosok punggungnya dengan sikat kecil di dalam bathtub mini di kandangnya. Kakashi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega mendengar Sakura yang mulai berkonsentrasi pada tv, jadi dia sekarang bisa yakin kalau hasil masakannya kali ini juga akan sukses seperti biasa. Dan malam itu, seperti yang dijanjikan Kakashi. Setelah makan, dia mengantar Sakura pulang.

"A! Sampai di sini saja Sensei!" Sakura menghentikan Kakashi saat mereka mendekati sebuah tikungan menuju rumah Sakura. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura tidak mengerti. "Aku jalan dari sini, tidak perlu mengantarku sampai di dalam," lanjut Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke bagian belakang mobil untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Tapi hujan kan?!"

"Cuma gerimis kok,"

"Cuma? Demammu barusan sembuh kan?! Tunggu!" Kakashi melongok ke bagian belakang mobilnya. Dia kemudian menarik jumper berwarna hitam bergaris putih di lengannya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Setidaknya pakai itu untuk menutupi kepalamu!"

"Heee...Ini untukku?" Sakura mengangkat jumper pemberian Kakashi di depannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Enak saja! Cuma pinjam!" jawab Kakashi kesal dan Sakura hanya menetapnya dengan tersenyum. Sakura memakai jumper pemberian Kakashi dan menaikkan ritsletingnya sampai ke lehernya.

"Ja, terima kasih Sensei!"

"Hnn.. Lain kali jangan hujan-hujanan lagi, jangan minum anggur lagi sampai kau cukup umur. Jangan keluar rumah kalau kau berniat mabuk! Pokoknya jangan sampai mabuk!" pesan Kakashi dengan wajah serius layaknya seorang guru sejati.

"Iya! Iya!" jawab Sakura bosan walaupun sedikit senyuman masih tampak di sudut bibirnya. "Ah!" tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan menunjuk ke luar jendela di sisi Kakashi. Kakashi segera mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Kakashi menatap keluar jendelanya ke arah cekungan bukit di sisi jalan yang dipenuhi pepohon dan mencari-cari yang ditunjuk Sakura. Tetapi, tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya dia dikerjai lagi oleh Sakura? Kakashi segera menoleh untuk bertanya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang..." mata Kakashi melebar merasakan sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan kesal Kakashi menatap mata Sakura yang tampak berbinar menatapnya. Dua kali pertahanannya berhasil dibobol oleh seorang gadis kecil yang tampaknya lemah ini.

"Ja, sampai besok Sensei!" dengan senyuman Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan kerudung jumpernya dan segera keluar dari mobil Kakashi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang sekarang menatapnya sambil menghela nafas bosan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbalik menuju rumahnya. Padahal kemarin dia begitu kesal, begitu marah dan kecewa. Tetapi hari ini walaupun dimulai dengan sakit kepala dan demam, harinya berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Sebelum Sakura menekan tombol di luar pintu gerbang, seorang pria dari dalam sudah menyambutnya.

"Nona?! Dari mana hujan-hujanan?"

"Malam Asuma-san! Dari rumah teman. Ayah sudah pulang?" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

"Belum," jawab Asuma singkat dan Sakura segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Kakashi hanya menatap sofa di depan tvnya dan menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, rumahnya terasa sangat sunyi kali ini dan dia tersenyum sambil menuju dapurnya untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor yang dipakainya makan malam bersama Sakura tadi. _Sedikit kesibukan begini juga tidak ada salahnya_, batin Kakashi. Dan malam itu Kakashi meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja di depan pintu masuk. Dia sudah benar-benar lupa dengan rencananya mencoba menghubungi Yugito lagi.

000000000000000000

Pagi itu Kakashi mencoba menghubungi nomor Yugito tetapi seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini, nomornya tidak aktif. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari informasi ke kantor Yugito hari ini. Dengan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi itu Kakashi dengan tenang mengajar di kelas X-B nya.

"Pagi," sapa Kakashi saat memasuki kelas dan disambut ucapan selamat pagi dari 30 anak di dalam kelas. Secara reflek Kakashi menatap ke sebuah bangku di sisi jendela. Di sana si pembuat masalah sedang duduk dan menyunggingkan senyuman pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan mulai duduk di kursinya, melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru yang baik. Guru yang baik artinya...

"Sakura! Setelah usai sekolah nanti kau harus tinggal untuk test!" ucap Kakashi tegas dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan datar tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak lain yang melirik tajam pada Sakura. Itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka merasa iri. Biasanya wali kelas menyiapkan hukuman bagi siswa yang membolos, tetapi bagi putri pemilik sekolah ini, hukuman tidak berlaku baginya. Jadi siang itu Sakura hanya melirik seorang siswi berambut merah yang terakhir meninggalkan kelas sambil meliriknya dengan tajam. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama Kakashi sudah muncul di pintu.

"Kau punya waktu 45 menit dari sekarang. Ayo mulai kerjakan! Kuharap kau sempat belajar semalam. Aku tidak menerima alasan sakit atau...mabuk," perintah Kakashi meletakkan selembar soal di meja Sakura kemudian duduk di meja guru di depan kelas. Sakura hanya menatapnya sebentar dan mulai membaca soal-soalnya. Tidak sulit. Sakura kembali menatap Kakashi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada soal-soalnya. Dengan cepat Sakura mulai mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Hanya tiga soal dan tidak serumit bayangannya. Sakura mengerjakannya sambil memikirkan hal lain. 45 menit itu terlalu lama untuk soal sesedikit dan semudah ini. Sakura bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar karena bahan testnya adalah pelajaran Kakashi selama seminggu belakangan ini dimana Sakura tidak sekalipun absen karena ulah Gaara. Hanya dalam 20 menit Sakura sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi yang sibuk menulis dalam sebuah buku catatan.

"Oh, sudah selesai. Cepat sekali. Oke, kau boleh pulang!" komentar Kakashi memasukkan pekerjaan Sakura dalam tumpukan catatannya dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sensei," panggil Sakura dan Kakashi berbalik menatapnya dengan bosan. "Apa itu soal yang sama dengan test kemarin?" lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin sama kan?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Yaah... itu agak tidak adil untuk yang lain kalau kau mengerjakan soal test yang sudah kau ketahui, lagi pula kau cuma hadir di kelasku seminggu belakangan ini," jelas Kakashi masih dengan wajah suntuknya. Sakura dengan kesal hanya menarik tasnya dari atas meja dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kalian semua sama saja," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan melewati Kakashi dan membiarkan bahunya menyenggol Kakashi dengan kasar.

"Sakura!...Hey!" Kakashi dengan kesal mendorong pintu kelas yang barusan dibuka Sakura hingga tertutup kembali. Sakura berbalik menantang mata Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa yang sama saja?" tuntut Kakashi tidak membiarkan tangannya mengendur. Sakura menatap Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gagal dalam test. Percuma mengetesku untuk hal yang sudah kuketahui,"

"Siapa sangka kau benar-benar mendengarkan pelajaranku. Jumlah absenmu dalam dua bulan bisa dibilang lebih banyak dibandingkan jumlah kehadiranmu,"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada. Kehadiranmu yang kurang ditambah nilai testmu yang buruk sama sekali tidak bisa menolongmu,"

"Apa salahnya kalau aku gagal?"

"Kenapa kau ingin gagal?"

"Kenapa tidak perlakukan aku seperti yang lain? Skors saat bolos, nilai nol kalau tidak ikut test, detensi..."

"Kenapa kau sepertinya selalu mencari cara sulit Sakura? Ada dua yang sepertimu aku pasti tidak akan tahan mengajar di sini lebih dari seminggu...." komentar Kakashi dan hanya disambut wajah datar Sakura yang mulai berbalik lagi mencoba membuka pintu. Kakashi dengan kesal menarik lengan Sakura dan menahan tubuhnya di samping pintu. Kemudian kakashi meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepala sakura, mengurungnya agar tidak mencoba keluar.

"Baiklah! Sesuai keinginanmu Nona. Kau ingin cara sulit, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu. Aku akan memberimu tugas tambahan setiap kau bolos dan kupastikan itu juga berlaku untuk pelajaran lain yang kau tinggalkan. Puas?" tawar Kakashi dengan suara rendah hampir berbisik yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa terdengar orang lain selain Sakura.

Di ujung koridor seorang anak dengan potongan rambut emo-nya berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Tadi tidak sengaja dia meninggalkan catatannya yang dipinjam oleh teman sebangkunya di dalam laci. Dia berhenti di tempatnya di atas tangga saat melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka, wali kelasnya sedang berdiri dengan tangan terjulur di sisi pintu. Wajahnya tampak menunduk serius sampai anak itu berpikir kalau Kakashi sedang sakit atau apa. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat sebuah tangan lain yang jelas bukan milik senseinya. Tangan itu menarik dasi yang dipakai Kakashi kemudian dia bisa melihat sepotong wajah mencium Kakashi.

"Puas, Sensei!" anak itu mendengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam kelas membuat matanya terbelalak dan segera melesat kembali menuruni tangga tepat sebelum Sakura keluar dari dalam kelas meninggalkan Kakashi yang menghela nafas bosan.

**=FIN=**

* * *

*Tanda '+' biru muda: di rumahku, ini tanda obat yang bisa diminum, kalo tanda '+' merah artinya obat luar yang nggak bisa diminum ^^. Gitu dah

Haaaaah... udahan ah ficnya, akhirnya sasu-chii kumunculin aja di skolah.

Jadi kepanjangan nih... lama-lama jadi males dah....=.=a *ditabokin rame-rame*. Iya...iya... balas ripyuan ah...

**Awan Hitam: **Cara minumnya bukan gitu. Dikau tau pelm Jenifer's body? Cara kaka minum persis kayak jenifer. Langsung diambil dari jantungnya. Huahahahaha…..*dicekek* Sebenernya hubungan kaka-yugi juga ada kisahnya sendiri sih, tapi daku terlalu males buat ngebikin fic khusus tentang mreka ^^a.

**Miamau Kakashi: **Aaaah! Telat! Sasu-chii udah muncul nih ^^. Tapi kaka-saku masih panjang kok. Kan masih ada 2 taon sbelom kaka merid ma yugi :D

**Hanaruppi: **hehe… jaman itu, tu lagu blom dipublish tuh, maklumlah kalo yugi blom tau :D Lhaaa… skarang kok malah nggak boleh kluar saskee-nya ^^a

**Kakalia: **hehe… tengkiyu. Ini salah satu hobiku juga. Bikin cerita yang udah ketauan endingnya tuh kadang seru lhoo… Ehem.... cara saku sampe hamil? Kayaknya kakashi juga udah berusaha ngajarin itu ke sakura dah di chap ini :D. Ooosh! Atashi wa ganbaru zo!

**Azure Azalea: **Begitulah… daku soalnya pengen bikin sakura bener-bener jadi anak yang cuman nggantungin diri ke pak gurunya sih ^^ Hahahaha…. Dasar OMES!!! Kepikir juga ya dirimu ma yang itu XD. Nggak ada apa-apa tuh! Uda liat sndiri kan?!

**Ryuku S. A .J: **"Serius! Dikit banget kok!"(kata kakashi). Bo'ooooong!!! *dibekep kakashi* hehe… tau tuh! Kakashi mah ngelesnya ada aja. Yugi langsung kluar tuh. Dia langsung kutugasin ke luar negri aja ah, biar nggak gangguin kakasaku lagi :D

**SimpleSaja: **Lho? Kok nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali ma penpiknya sih? T^T

**Kuroneko Hime-un: **Iya, munculin gaara cuman bwat muasin ambisinya author aja sih ^^. Ya, seperti jawaban saia sebelumnya, kaka-yugi ada storinya sendiri en daku terlalu males buat masukin itu ke dalem pik ^^. Coba ntarlah kalo daku sempet nyelipin kisah mreka ke sini.

Eniwei, tengkiyu ripyunya kawan-kawaaan!!! Sampe ketemu di fic eke laennya yaaaaa.............. maen-maen juga ke propil eke yaaa... banyak iklan tuh di sana. Jaaa.....^0^


	7. Chapter 7

Hwee...T.T Padahal udah ditamatin di chap lalu.

Tapi berhubung mo meramekan ultahannya Sakura daku mo bikin lanjutan spesial "mat ulang tahun, saku-chan!" dah. Mumpung ivennya gi pas. Tentang kaka-yugi... Yah... begitulah ^^

So, slamet membacha dah :D

**

* * *

**

**Bitter Sweet Symphony**

**Stage VII**

Di depan gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil berhenti kemudian seorang anak berambut hitam memasuki mobil dengan terburu-buru. Dia segera memakai seat beltnya dengan kesulitan karena tangannya yang memegang tas. Setelah seat beltnya terpasang dia menjejalkan tas di antara kakinya. Di sebelahnya di kursi pengemudi, kakaknya hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit heran. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu saja," tanya Itachi menahan senyum. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap kaca spion di luar jendelanya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan gumamannya,

"Hnn.."

"He? Kau benar melihat hantu? Siang-siang begini?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Yang benar saja!" jawab Sasuke kesal dan menghela nafas. "Hanya melihat yang tidak perlu kulihat saja, makanya aku langsung kabur sebelum ketahuan," lanjut Sasuke melanjutnya dan Itachi langsung menoleh menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Kau mengintip?"

"BUKAN!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi menjawab tuduhan Itachi yang sekarang tertawa dengan reaksinya. Dan Sasuke memilih diam tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan kakaknya yang dengan puas tertawa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

Di ruang guru, setelah merapikan setumpuk pekerjaannya, Kakashi buru-buru meninggalkan sekolah. Tujuannya berikutnya sebelum pulang adalah kantor Yugito. Sesampainya di tujuannya, Kakashi memasuki kantor sambil sekali lagi menghubungi ponsel Yugito, dan masih tidak bisa terhubung. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah tanda pengenal dari resepsionis, Kakashi menuju lantai 4 tempat Yugito. Di sana seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikenalinya tampak berjalan di koridor membawa setumpuk kecil kertas di tangannya.

"Ayame!" Kakashi setengah berlari keluar dari dalam lift menghampiri gadis yang dipanggilnya Ayame tadi. Gadis itu menoleh dan berhenti saat melihat Kakashi berjalan terburu-buru mendekatinya.

"Ah, Kakashi! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Apa kabar?" sapa Ayame dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang tampak terkejut.

"Yah, baik. Hey, kau tahu di mana Yugi? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya beberapa hari ini,"

"Yugi? Katanya dia akan bertugas ke Venisia besok lusa. Mungkin dia sudah berangkat. Aneh sekali, kenapa dia tidak memberi tahumu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Ayame dengan menyelidik membuat Kakashi agak mengkerut karena dalam catatan Kakashi, Ayame adalah salah satu dari teman-teman Yugito yang tidak akan segan-segan menceramahinya kalau sampai terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua.

"Hah?! Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sejak beberapa hari belakangan dia memang tidak bisa dihubungi karena di tempatnya bekerja katanya sulit sekali menemukan sinyal untuk bisa menelpon. Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan dia kembali. Dia pulang dulu ke Konoha kan?" tanya Kakashi penasaran, siapa tahu dari tempat Yugito bertugas terakhir kali, dia langsung pergi ke venisia seperti yang dikatakan Ayame.

"Ya, dia sempat kembali kemarin. Dia harus menyerahkan laporan tugas terakhirnya dan membawa berkas-berkas yang dia perlukan ke venisia. Dia benar-benar tidak mengabarimu?" tanya Ayame makin penasaran.

"Ya, tidak ada kabar. Mungkin dia menelpon waktu ponselku mati. Mungkin juga dia ke rumah waktu aku sedang pergi. Entahlah. Yah, kalau begitu sepertinya harus bersabar sampai dia pulang lagi ya," Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan bosan sambil menghela nafas.

"Owh...kasihan sekali ya Kaka-chan ditinggal selama itu. Kau pasti kangen sekali padanya yah?" goda Ayame sambil menyikut Kakashi yang seperti biasa hanya menatapnya dengan bosan. Sebelum Ayame mulai berlaku lebih dari satu macam (bermacam-macam maksudnya), Kakashi lebih baik segera menyingkir darinya. Kalau tidak, Ayame bisa menggodanya habis-habisan. Berhubung Yugito sedang tidak ada, menghadapi Ayame itu sama seperti petaka karena satu-satunya yang bisa membela Kakashi di depan Ayame hanya Yugito.

"Yah, kalau begitu terima kasih Ayame! Sampai ketemu lagi!" Kakashi cepat-cepat menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyingkir.

"He? Begitu saja?" protes Ayame dengan wajah cemberut yang disambut senyuman Kakashi. Kakashi segera berbalik menuju lift sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ayame hanya balas melambai dan tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali ke ruangannya bekerja. Kakashi hanya perlu menunggu sebentar dan pintu liftpun terbuka menampilkan ruangan segi empat berwarna coklat capuchino yang kosong. Kakashi melangkah masuk, saat berbalik dia kembali melihat Ayame yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dengan wajah tersenyum. Kakashi menatap tombol-tombol di sisi pintu lift dan menekan tombol 'tutup'.

"Kimimaro-senpai!" suara Ayame membuat Kakashi menegakkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan Ayame. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan setelah berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya putih menyentuh leher dan kulitnya tampak putih pucat.

"Ah, Ayame!" balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Kimimaro oleh Ayame.

"Kudengar Kimimaro-senpai juga berangkat ke Venisia ya besok? Titip oleh-oleh dong!"

"Wah! Oleh-oleh? Nggg....yah. Bolehlah. Apa..."

Kakashi menatap sosok berambut putih yang dikenalnya itu menghilang saat pintu lift tertutup. Kakashi tidak mungkin melupakan rivalnya di universitas itu walaupun mereka hanya sempat bertemu selama setahun sebelum Kimimaro harus pindah. Tambah lagi, sebelum bersama Kakashi, Kimimaro dan Yugito pernah menjalin hubungan. Kakashi memang pernah mendengar kabar tentang Kimimaro si calon presiden direktur dari rapat-rapatnya bersama pamannya dan beberapa pemegang saham di perusahaannya. Tetapi kenapa dia tidak tahu kalau Kimimaro adalah calon bos Yugito? Kenapa Yugito tidak memberitahunya? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan alasan kenapa Yugito tidak memberitahunya tentang kepergiannya? pikir Kakashi tanpa sadar membiarkan pintu lift kembali menutup saat dia sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Dengan cepat Kakashi kembali menekan tombol 'buka' dan melangkah keluar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua sekolah yang sunyi setelah membiarkan bel berbunyi sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kepalanya tidak berhenti memikirkan alasan mengapa Yugito tidak memberitahunya hal-hal yang sejak kemarin dipertanyakannya. Kakashi masih saja ingin tahu kenapa Yugito tidak memberitahunya kalau dia sudah kembali ke Konoha. Dan tentang Kimimaro, Kakashi sudah mencoba bertanya pada pamannya tentang orang itu. Sekarang dia adalah General Manager di perusahaan Yugito bekerja dan dia baru saja menduduki jabatan itu sekitar tiga minggu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Yugito tidak sempat memberitahunya. Tetapi kemudian ada informasi lainnya. Walaupun seorang GM, kadang Kimimaro turun sendiri ke lapangan dengan tim yang dipilihnya. Lalu kenapa dia memilih Yugito? Yugito memang bisa disebut andalan dalam divisinya. Tetapi, hanya itukah?

"Sensei! Kenapa masih di sini? Pelajaran Sensei sudah selesai," wajah Neji mengejutkan Kakashi yang kemudian buru-buru mengangkat buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas. Di dua sisi kelas yang berseberangan, dua orang di dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap punggung Kakashi yang menghilang di pintu. Sakura dan Sasuke sepakat dengan satu pertanyaan,

"_Memangnya kemarin dia kenapa?" _

Setelah Kakashi menghilang, Sasuke menatap setiap wajah di kelasnya, terutama wajah para siswinya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar memperhatikan siswi-siswi di dalam kelasnya. Mata Sasuke pertama kali berhenti pada Hinata yang duduk di bangku paling depan. _Tidak mungkin Hinata, dia yang langsung merah padam hanya dengan berbicara dengan Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu,_ Sasuke mulai menganalisa membandingkan sepotong wajah yang dilihatnya kemarin dengan Hinata. Matanya berhenti pada Karin yang tengah bergosip ria dengan Ino dan Kin. Sasuke langsung memilih diantara ketiganya. _Karin tidak mungkin, dia berkaca mata, kudengar matanya benar-benar payah tanpa kaca mata. Yang kemarin jelas tidak berkaca mata lalu, biasanya dia menempel ketat dengan Kin. Ino pacaran dengan Shika, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya. _

Seketika, mata Sasuke terhenti pada kepala pink Sakura. Sakura sedang memandang keluar dari jendela di sisi bangkunya sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sama sekali tidak ikut terlibat atau ingin melibatkan diri dengan keramaian kelas.

"_Dia? Kemarin dia memang diminta tinggal untuk test susulan oleh Kakashi-san. Tetapi masa sih? Anak itu tidak pernah bicara. Kata terpanjangnya yang pernah kudengar hanya 'tidak'. Bahkan Shino yang tidak pernah bicara saja punya kosakata yang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dia,"_ Sasuke tanpa sadar terus saja menatap Sakura, dan tanpa terasa, karena dikuasai rasa penasaran, sejak saat itu dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dan mencoba mendengarkan suaranya. Merasa diperhatikan dengan cara yang tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku di sebelah Sasuke.

"_Cuma perasaanku saja ya?" _batin Sakura kembali menatap keluar jendelanya.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat? Serius sekali!" Naruto menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Sasuke, mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat Sasuke barusan dengan wajah serius.

"Oh! Haruno? Wah..wah.. tumben kau tertarik sama perempuan. Padahal sampai sepuluh detik yang lalu aku masih berpikir kau itu gay," komentar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya yang biasa. Sasuke hanya mendengus membuang wajah dan mulai membuka buku di hadapannya.

"Cerewet!" komentar Sasuke singkat tidak lagi menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ding..dong..

Dalam ruangan setengah gelap Kakashi membuka matanya saat mendengar suara bel pintunya. Dia tetap diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofanya di depan tv.

Ding..dong..

Bel berbunyi lagi dan Kakashi menghela nafas kemudian berdiri menuju pintunya sambil menghidupkan lampu. Dengan malas dia membukanya dan sebuah senyuman yang begitu akrab dengannya menyambutnya. "Kau," gumam Kakashi berbalik meninggalkan pintu, membiarkan tamu yang belakangan ini sering berada di rumahnya masuk.

"Aku mau mengembalikan jaket Sensei," Sakura dengan ceria mengeluarkan jaket hitam yang terlipat rapi dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengulurkannya pada Kakashi yang sudah duduk lagi di sofanya. Kakashi menghela nafas dan melirik jaketnya sebentar sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura kemudian meletakkannya di meja di hadapannya di samping sebuah kaleng minuman yang terguling.

"HEEEE!!! Aku sudah mencucinya! Jangan ditaruh sembarangan!" Sakura segera menyambarnya kembali kemudian dengan kesal duduk di samping Kakashi dan menepuk-nepuk jaket di tangannya.

"Kau mau apa kemari?" tanya Kakashi kemudian setengah bergumam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan mulai menyalakan tv dengan malas, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kotak putih yang dibawa Sakura. Sakura menatapnya sebentar dengan heran. Bukannya tadi dia sudah bilang kalau mau mengembalikan jaket?, tanya Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian Sakura meletakkan jaket itu di sofa di sebelahnya dan berdiri. Kakashi membiarkannya saja saat Sakura beranjak menuju dapurnya untuk meletakkan kotak putih itu di meja dapur dan mengambil sebotol jus dari dalam kulkas. Dengan santai Sakura kembali dengan segelas jus apel plus tiga butir es mengapung di dalamnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aaah... enak sekali," Sakura meneguk jusnya kemudian mengambil remote dari tangan Kakashi dan mulai memilih-milih chanel. Di sore hari hanya sedikit acara menarik di tv hingga akhirnya Sakura menghentikan memilih chanel saat layar tv menampilkan ratusan kepiting berwarna merah di tengah hutan. Rupanya para kepiting sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pantai di salah satu daerah di benua Australia.

"Wah! Sebanyak itu apa tidak ada orang yang menangkapnya ya?!" tanya Sakura walaupun tidak berniat meminta jawaban dari Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatap layar tv dengan malas membiarkan Sakura berkomentar sendiri.

"Kalau kau sudah menghabiskan minumanmu pulanglah," akhirnya Kakashi menjawabnya dan iapun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofa dan menutup matanya. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut, tidak lagi berkomentar tentang apapun yang dilihatnya, tidak juga menyentuh gelas jusnya hingga embun yang terbentuk di gelasnya perlahan menggenangi sekeliling gelasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura masih duduk memeluk lutut di sampingnya. Mata Kakashi berpindah pada gelas berisi jus di atas meja dan menghela nafas saat melihatnya masih penuh.

"Apa Sensei benar-benar tidak tahan padaku?" tanya Sakura tidak juga mengalihkan matanya dari tv. Kakashi meliriknya dan menghela nafas mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakannya pada Sakura beberapa hari lalu di kelas. Dan ternyata apa yang dijanjikan Kakashi waktu itu memang tidak bohong. Dua kali Sakura membolos dan tumpukan tugas benar-benar diberikan pada Sakura saat Sakura kembali muncul di kelas.

"Kau selalu memanggilku 'sensei' tapi apa kau juga menganggapku sensei?" gumam Kakashi lirih. Sakura mengalihkan matanya dari tv dan menatap Kakashi yang bersandar sambil memejamkan mata. Dari wajahnya Sakura bisa menduga kalau Kakashi sedang punya masalah walau sepertinya keberadaannya di situ tidak begitu mengganggu Kakashi.

"Tentu saja aku menganggap Sensei sebagai sensei. Bukannya selama ini yang membantuku Sensei?!" jawab Sakura kembali menatap tv. Kakashi membuka matanya dan ikut menonton. Jawaban Sakura, 'orang yang membantunya'. Ya, kenapa Kakashi susah-susah mengurusi anak manja ini? Dia punya masalah sendiri yang harus dipikirkan, kenapa hanya demi murid barunya si putri pemilik sekolah tempatnya bekerja dia harus kerepotan? Kenapa harus membujuknya hadir di kelas dan susah payah membantunya memperbaiki nilai-nilainya, kenapa harus bolos kerja demi menjaganya saat sakit gara-gara ulahnya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus repot mengurus anak yang membuat hari-hari tenangnya menjadi ribut? Kenapa dia harus memikirkan anak manja ini hingga membuatnya melupakan Yugi? pikir Kakashi agak heran dengan hal-hal yang dilakukannya belakangan ini.

"Sakura. Sebagai guru aku harus menasehatimu. Tidak baik seorang gadis sering bertamu di rumah laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian," kata Kakashi akhirnya. Matanya tidak sedikitpun menatap Sakura, hanya tertuju pada layar tv dengan bosan.

"He? Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak tahu ada peraturan seperti itu. Aneh sekali," jawab Sakura cuek, juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tv.

"Hnn. Memang tidak ada peraturannya, karena tidak ada yang bisa mengatur insting manusia. Kau harus tahu kadang itu berbahaya," Kakashi mencoba menerangkan dengan singkat membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bahaya? Kenapa? Tidak ada yang bahaya kok dari Sensei," Sakura kembali menatap tv dengan senyuman sinis tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan bahunya didorong dengan keras hingga tubuhnya setengah terbaring di sofa. Tangah Kakashi menahan bahunya sedang yang lain diletakkan di samping kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap senseinya dengan terbelalak sementara Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan alis berkerut.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, itu yang kumaksudkan dengan bahaya! Insting laki-laki yang berbahaya untuk gadis kecil sepertimu," lanjut Kakashi menatap wajah Sakura yang masih terkejut. Perlahan wajah terkejut Sakura menghilang digantikan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Sebelah tangannya memegang lengan Kakashi yang berada di samping kepalanya.

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan bukan?! Bukannya aku bisa mengajukan tuntutan pelanggaran undang-undang...." alis Kakashi kembali berkerut menerima jawaban Sakura.

"Jangan berbicara peraturan denganku!" sergah Kakashi. Kemudian mata Sakura tiba-tiba melebar saat Kakashi menunduk dan melahap bibirnya dengan agak kasar. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang sudah berpindah di bagian belakang lehernya. Dan perlahan Kakashi mulai menunduk lagi dan mengecup bibir Sakura perlahan seolah melakukannya membuatnya melupakan kekesalannya.

"_Hentikan!"_ perintah Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri saat tangannya sudah mulai berpindah di balik kaus Sakura, Kakashi tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya dan menutup matanya kemudian menghela nafas.

"_Kau'perbuat' di sini juga anak ini tidak akan melawanmu! Dia ini sedang bosan," _ulang batin Kakashi perlahan mulai kembali ke posisi duduknya. Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan ke dapurnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura hanya kembali duduk merapikan kausnya dan melirik Kakashi dari balik bahunya. Sambil kembali menatap tv tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas dengan hati-hati seolah takut ketahuan.

"_Bagus!"_ sindir otak Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. _Apa itu hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang guru pada muridnya? Bukan! Apa itu hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki dewasa pada seorang gadis lemah?_, otak Kakashi terus memarahi Kakashi. Belum pernah Kakashi memarahi dirinya seperti ini. Dia sebenarnya sadar dengan kelakuannya, tetapi entah kenapa si pink itu terus-terusan membuatnya gerah. Terus-terusan menemukan celah yang membuatnya menyerah. Kakashi berbalik dan melihat kepala Sakura di balik sofa. Dia masih menonton tv seolah kejadian barusan tidak mempengaruhinya.

"_Kau ini kenapa?"_ batin Kakashi menanyai dirinya sendiri. Apa hanya karena ciuman-ciuman iseng Sakura yang didapatkannya membuatnya jadi begini? Kakashi berjalan menuju kulkasnya dan baru menyadari kotak berwarna putih yang terduduk manis di atas meja di dapurnya. Sambil menatapnya dengan penasaran, Kakashi meneguk segelas air dingin yang sejenak membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Kakashi kembali menatap kotak itu kemudian pada kepala Sakura dan rasa bersalah langsung terasa membuatnya lemas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kakashi setengah bergumam. Akhirnya dia memilih kata itu untuk kembali mencairkan suasana. Sakura menoleh menatapnya dari balik sofa kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sakura menatap kotak putih di meja kemudian menatap Kakashi yang tampak penasaran.

"Cheese cake," jawab Sakura singkat. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Blueberry cheese cake," lanjut Sakura sambil duduk di kursi dan meraih kotak itu.

"Dalam rangka?"

"Hmm..dalam rangka...ucapan terima kasih karena Sensei mau memberiku tumpangan, menjagaku waktu sakit dan mau memasak untukku dan...hari ini ulang tahunku," jawab Sakura sambil membuka kotaknya. Kakashi hanya menatapnya seolah dia adalah seorang pengidap amnesia yang mulai mengingat kembali karena kata-kata Sakura. "Oke Sensei! Tolong ambilkan piring!" lanjut Sakura memerintah Kakashi yang hanya terbengong. Kakashi segera berbalik dan meletakkan dua buah piring kecil di samping Sakura dan memberikan sebilah pisau pada Sakura. Sakura memegang pisau dan mulai memutar-mutar cheese cake bulat di hadapannya.

"Dipotong dari mana sama saja kan?!" komentar Kakashi membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Kakashi yang terdengar mulai tidak sabar. Kemudian Sakura mulai memotong dan meletakkan potongannya di atas piring.

"Potongan pertama untuk seseorang yang paling berarti yang hadir... berarti itu Sensei kan?!" Sakura memberikan potongan cheese cake-nya pada Kakashi yang tampak sangat tidak nyaman saat menerimanya. Walau kalimat Sakura tentang seseorang yang paling berarti sempat membuatnya merasa bangga, tetapi kata 'yang hadir' yang mengakhirinya membuatnya kecewa. Yang benar saja, hanya ada mereka berdua kan di tempat itu?! batin Kakashi sebal.

"Umm.. Yah! Terima kasih. Selamat ulang tahun dan maaf aku tidak memberi kado,"

"Hmm...tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membuka Sensei saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman lebar. Kakashi menatapnya dengan bosan dan menghela nafas. _Sepertinya anak ini sama sekali belum jera_, batin Kakashi.

"Jangan main-main lagi Sakura! Jangan salahkan aku kalau lain kali aku benar-benar menghabisimu," komentar Kakashi akhirnya duduk dan mulai memakan cheese cake-nya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat ulang tahun untukku?"

"Kau sudah dapat," tukas Kakashi saat kembali menusukkan garpu ke atas cheese cake-nya dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Hmph... tadi tidak ada selamatnya sama sekali.." Sakura menghentikan protesnya saat Kakashi tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampirinya. Kakashi meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja di samping Sakura dan memutar kursi Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Dengan cepat Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," tambah Kakashi dengan bosan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menatap wajah bosan Kakashi.

"He? Begitu saja? Haaah... Sensei sama sekali tidak romantis!" Kakashi melirik Sakura sebentar dan berbalik kembali ke kursinya sendiri. Saat itu Sakura berhasil memegang kelingking Kakashi yang membuatnya berhenti. Dengan malas Kakashi berbalik lagi dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah bosannya.

"Jangan menyesal dengan permintaanmu dan jangan suruh aku berhenti," ucapan Kakashi sempat membuat Sakura tidak mengerti sebelum Kakashi menunduk dan menahan sisi kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sakura dan mulai menciumnya memaksa Sakura membuka mulutnya untuknya. Sampai beberapa saat tangan Sakura masih dengan santai melingkari leher Kakashi, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mulai mendorong Kakashi saat dia tidak mampu lagi menghirup udara. Dan seperti janji Kakashi, dia tidak ingin dihentikan. Dia hanya memegang tangan Sakura dan menyingkirkannya, masih tidak mau melepaskan Sakura hingga akhirnya Kakashi melepaskan Sakura yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Sudah kubilang kan?!"

"Sensei mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Membunuh dengan ciuman itu bukankah hal paling romantis dalam dongeng-dongeng! Itu yang kau mau kan? Lagipula kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak bernafas selama beberapa menit, paling kau hanya akan pingsan. Sudah kubilang kan, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!" Kakashi dengan santai kembali ke kursinya dan mulai berbicara dengan sedikit senyuman tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta kado lainnya?"

"Apa lagi?" Kakashi menjawab Sakura dengan sedikit ragu. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kecurigaan dalam suaranya saat bertanya. Sakura melahap sepotong cake dari garpunya kemudian segera melesat kembali ke sofa dengan tas di tangannya. Mata Kakashi melebar saat Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas!" Kakashi langsung menyesal ikut memakan cheese cake yang dibawa Sakura.

"Satu lagi alasanmu membawa ini agar aku mau membantumu mengerjakan tugas? Tau begitu aku tidak ikut makan," komentar Kakashi saat Sakura menyodorkan soal di hadapan Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei sudah makan kan?! Apa boleh buat?" jawab Sakura santai dan mulai menarik kursinya dengan berisik ke sebelah Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka Sakura memperlakukan kursinya dengan cara seperti itu. Kakashi mulai membaca soal pemberian Sakura. Biologi, sejarah, fisika, matematika, sosiologi...

"Kau sama sekali belum mengerjakannya,"

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura ringan sambil memakan cake-nya dengan santai.

"Jangan jawab 'begitulah' dengan santai begitu! Haaah! Kau bawa buku?" Kakashi mulai frustasi lagi saat Sakura menggeleng. Dengan lemas Kakashi kembali menghela nafas. Apa-apaan anak ini? kenapa dia yang beberapa saat lalu masih sibuk memikirkan 'ada-apa-dengan-Yugi' sekarang malah sibuk dengan murid menyebalkannya ini?!

"Kalau ingin mengerjakannya kau butuh buku Sakura! Aku tidak percaya kenapa aku harus melakukan ini gara-gara cheese cake?"

"Bukan! Tapi karena ini ulang tahunku," jawab Sakura singkat dan Kakashi hanya menatapnya dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Haaah...baiklah. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengajarimu matematika dan... fisika dan ummm... biologi saja sekarang. Lebih baik cepat kau kerjakan sebelum terlalu malam!" akhirnya Kakashi menyerah dan memisahkan lembar-lembar soal di hadapannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan lembaran folio dari dalam tasnya.

Kakashi dengan sabar mulai membantu Sakura mengerjakan soal-soalnya dan dia agak heran dengan situasinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya. Dia benar-benar memperhatikan dan otaknya lumayan cepat menerima apa yang diajarkan. Dan dalam sekejap, Sakura sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas-tugas matematikanya.

"Hmm... Kau lumayan juga," komentar Kakashi menerima tugas matematika Sakura. Yah! Karena tugas itu darinya, Kakashi bisa langsung menilainya dan sebenarnya, baginya sangat berat mengakui bahwa ternyata Sakura 'lumayan juga'. "Lalu kenapa kau sangat suka sekali membolos?" tanya Kakashi kemudian walaupun dia tahu Sakura tidak akan memberikan jawaban padanya seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya ketiga tugas selesai dan menyisakan setengah potong cheese cake di atas meja. Sakura sudah tidak ada niat untuk menghabiskannya dan hanya meneguk teh yang dibuatkan Kakashi. Kakashi mendongak menatap jam di dapurnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh kemudian pada Sakura.

"Oke! Sudah selesai kan?! Pulanglah! Kau melewatkan makan malam ulang tahunmu di rumah!" komentar Kakashi sambil menuangkan madu ke dalam tehnya.

"Tidak ada makan malam. Sensei tahu kan? Aku hanya tinggal dengan ayah dan dia pergi keluar kota kemarin. Artinya, tidak ada perayaan di rumah. Hanya aku dengan Sensei dan cheese cake dan tugas. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kadonya Sensei," jawab Sakura tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan tugas-tugasnya ke dalam tasnya. Kakashi hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum meneguk tehnya hingga habis.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo!" Kakashi berdiri dan hanya melirik Sakura yang menatapnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya. "Aku yang traktir makan malam," jawab Kakashi tidak menghiraukan senyuman yang mulai terbentuk di bibir Sakura.

"Karena aku yang ulang tahun, aku yang pilih menunya!"

"Tidak! Karena aku yang traktir, aku yang pilih tempatnya!"

"Heeeeh!!! Kenapa begitu?"

"Pokoknya begitu!" Kakashi meredam protes Sakura dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah makan kecil yang berdiri di area yang lumayan tradisional. Sakura menatap kedai di hadapannya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dengan reaksinya.

"Belut bakar di sini paling enak. Katanya, seumur hidupmu kau tinggal di Berlin kan?! Kau pasti belum pernah makan ini. Ayo!" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Sakura memasuki kedai yang menyambut mereka dengan aroma sedap yang tiba-tiba membuat perut Sakura kelaparan. Sebenarnya yang ada di kepala Sakura pertama kali adalah makhluk berwarna hitam licin menggelikan yang pasti akan merusak selera makannya. Tetapi buktinya, benda coklat keemasan mengepul yang dihidangkan di hadapannya harus membuatnya menelan air liurnya. Dan karena Kakashi yang mentraktir, Sakura dengan bersemangat makan sepuasnya. Ini kan ulang tahunnya, bela Sakura pada dirinya. Dan seperti biasa, Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang bisa dihabiskan Sakura untuk ukuran tubuh Sakura yang kecil itu.

Malam itu langit cukup cerah dan di udara yang mulai dingin, perut yang kenyang memang sangat enak. Sakura mengikuti Kakashi berjalan keluar dari dalam kedai menuju mobil merah Kakashi. Saat di luar, mau tidak mau Sakura mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka seakan-akan berada di jaman Jepang kuno. Area itu tampak sangat tradisional dan di ujung jalan, Sakura bisa melihat tangga putih dengan sebuah torii* berwarna merah.

"Aku baru sekali ke tempat ini," gumam Sakura masih menatap tangga putih yang naik menuju sebuah kuil. Kakashi menghampirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobilnya di sebelah Sakura.

"Wah, selamat datang kalau begitu. Sedikit pelajaran sejarah untukmu. Daerah Oto ini memang sejak dulu tidak tersentuh perang. Jadi, bangunan-bangunan di sini masih sangat tradisional. Pemilik rumah-rumah di sekitar sini juga masih keturunan bangsawan dan daimyo** terakhir yang memerintah di sini. Benar-benar keluarga-keluarga kuno," terang Kakashi ikut menatap kuil di ujung puluhan anak tangga berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya Sensei," gumam Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuil di ujung jalan.

"Hmm..," Kakashi menoleh menatap Sakura dan tersenyum. _Hanya untuk malam ini saja_, batin Kakashi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Sakura mendekat padanya. Kakashi menunduk kemudian dengan lembut dia mengecup bibir Sakura dan tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun Sakura," lanjut Kakashi dan Sakura hanya menatapnya seperti tersihir. Sakura kemudian membalas senyumannya dan memeluk Kakashi yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Boleh minta lagi Sensei?" tanya Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan mata berbinar.

"Dasar kau ini rakus sekali! Aku hanya melakukannya karena ini ulang tahunmu," Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggumam. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan wajah seolah sebal.

"Iya! Iya!"

Malam itu mereka berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling mereka, bahkan tidak memperhatikan saat seseorang yang selama ini terus memperhatikan Sakura dan Kakashi di kelas berdiri di depan kedai dengan terbelalak. Ternyata gadis yang dicari-cari oleh anak bermata hitam legam itu selama ini memang Sakura.

**_FIN_**

* * *

*torii: tiang berwarna merah yang biasanya ada di depan kuil shinto

**daimyo: tuan tanah di jaman-jamannya samurai. Istilah kerennya 'Baron' :D (correct me if i'm wrong ^^)

Kenapa** Ding..dong?: **B'coz ding-dong sounds tasty to me :9 Hahaha... nggak nyambung ya? Begitulah ^^a. Then berlin... aku suka sekali kota ini. En bagi yang iseng mo liat dapurnya kakashi, bisa liat lewat propil saia. Oh, chapter terpanjang yang pernah eke buat sejak jadi author. Pada kecapekan nggak bacanya? Hehe... So, mat ulang tahun Sakura :D Selamat berjuang menaklukkan pak guru dah! :D Yah, beginilah akirnya. Walopun agak maksa ^^a. Selanjutnya kayak biasa.. jawab ripyuan aaah...

**Miamau Kakashi: **Wah! Jangan kejam gitu dong ma sasu-pyon ^^a. Buat membalas dendam ending bitter honey yang sama sekali nggak ada sweet-sweetnya itulah prekuel ini dibikin. Bikin fic barunyaaa… ntarlah.. nunggu ada inspirasi ^^

**Awan Hitam: **tengkiyu…^^ Hahaha… tapi kakashi juga masih tau kok batesannya. Nggak mungkin kan dia macem-macem ma anak 15 taon? Macem-macemnya tunggu satu-dua taon lagi hehehe… Akan kubantu dirimu ilfil pada kaka-pyon! Tenang saja bu!

**Kuroneko Hime-un: **Hahaha… iya muncul. Tapi dikit walo nggak sesedikit gaara :D. Ini juga asal-usul kenapa dia akirnya sampe bisa suka ma sakura ^^

**Azure Azalea: **Percaya nggak kalo inspirasinya datenga dari omongan waktu aku masih SD? Nggak nyangka bisa jadi scene lumayan ^^. Iya..iya… dilanjut lagi kok ini.

**Hanaruppi: **hehe… aku juga paling asik ngerjain bagian itu ^^. Jangan praktek dulu ah! Sakura masih di bawah umur tuh. Kakashi bisa dituntut beneran ntar ma sakura. Kalo mereka akirnya merid kan malah repot! (LHOO??!!) Sip! Ini dilanjut!

**Kakalia: **Wah! Banyak kerjaan ya? Slamet berjuang dah (ini mumpung si author gi minim kerjaan. Jangan tanya kalo gi musimnya kerja). Yugi udah daku kirim ke itali, moga-moga dia nggak nyasar aja ke voltera (lho?!) hehe… Aku males bikin scene kaka-yugi banyak-banyak, makanya dia kusuruh pergi aja :D

**Ryuku S. A .J: **Yah begitulah… kita nggak pernah tau apa yang dipikirin kaka-pyon ^^a. Sakura emang sengaja sok polos! Kan makin seru kalo kakashi makin jengkel ma kelakuannya :D. Jujur-jujuran kayaknya nggak bakalan pernah ada dah. Bukannya di ending bitter honey udah dibilang kalo mreka nggak pernah serius?! Jadi sampe akir, hubungan mreka tu emang tanpa status gitu ^^

**Aya-na Byakkun: **Blom abis. Nih kelanjutannya ^^ Kalo mo langsung tau endingnya, bisa langsung ke profil-ku en baca Bitter Honey ^^

Okai!

Beginilah pada akirnya.

Sampe ketemu di fic saia selanjutnya yaaa... :D


End file.
